The Future of Twilight
by amalin06
Summary: Mary Anne is Jacob's long lost cousin. She comes to La Push, because she is Psychic and wants to save them. What if Bella's luck, was more of behind the scenes help? Can Mary help save her loved ones from total destruction? Will Mary find accepance?
1. Chapter 1

**This starts out about a week after Jacob phases for the first time. Imagine that for once, Bella doesn't have luck on her side. That someone comes knowing what will happen and decides to help. This is my take on a non-boring New Moon. **

**Oh, and a picture of Mary is on my profile. I edited it all by myself:)**

* * *

**Prologue**

To know the future is not always a good thing. To change the future is sometimes a bad thing. To look into the future of your family and friends and know that they among hundreds and hundreds of people might die....that a whole race might become extinct if you don't do something is a terrible thing.

When you make the decision to race across a whole country to save a family that you have never met and just learned of, fell in love, and met someone that should have died long long ago. Then save hundreds of families and lives....sometimes you have to make the hard decision. Is one life worth more than another? Is a motherless child worth more than a mother with children? Just because someone robs a bank does that make him a bad person? What if that person robbed the bank because his daughter was dying and needed the money to pay for medical bills? Is his life worth saving?

What if you have the ability to save these people? Knowing that your actions will most likely let someone die in their place. Would you still do it? Would you save the lives of people you don't know? Would you save whole towns? Even though you know, that if you interfere, hundreds of people will die. That because of your actions, hundreds of families will be destroyed. Just to give yourself a happy ending?

This is the story of Mary Anne. Who as a psychic, was face with a decision. Save her family and the families in the surrounding area, and let hundreds of people die, running the risk of exposure. Or, let three cities be wiped out and entire race of creatures be destroyed. Including a family she never knew existed. What would you do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Mary Anne watched as the taxi pulled up to a small red house. She got out and paid the driver and then grabbed her bags from the trunk. As the driver pulled away, she turned and looked back at the house. She still couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Running away from home all because of some picture. But this was where she was meant to be at this time. They needed her. Even if they didn't know it. She _knew_. She sighed. She always knew. It was as much a gift, as a curse. Her father thought she was evil. He took every free moment to make her remember that she was evil.

She shook her head out of her thoughts and walked to the door and knocked. The door was opened by a man in a wheel chair. His eyes widened in shock as he took in her appearance. She was short. Very short. 4'11" to be exact. She only weighed maybe 95 lbs. on a good day. She looked exactly like her mother, only with lightly tan skin because of her father. Her hair was so black it looked blue. A combination of her mother and father, who both had black hair. But her features were all her mothers. She got her mothers nose, mouth, the shape of her face, and the shape of her eyes. But her eyes were a crystal blue. The kind that looked like they were looking into your soul. Like she already knew all your secrets. But then again, she did.

"Hi, I'm Mary. I'm sorry to bother you, but I just learned that your my mother's brother."

His mouth moved for a moment, but nothing came out. She looked down at her feet then back up at him.

"I'm sorry if I came at an inconvenient time, but, you see, I have no place else to go.....my mother died when I was born, and my father.....well, he doesn't want me."

He seemed to come out of his shock at the mention of her mother.

"Your Wendi's daughter?" She nodded. "Well, then come in. Your right, it is a bad time, but I'm sure we can fit you in here. I will be glad to get to know my sister's daughter."

She followed him in and looked around. The living room was small, but cozy. You could tell there used to be a lot of love in this house, but now, it was in mourning. She set down her bag and touched the couch. She closed her eyes.

Pictures flashed through her mind. A woman round with pregnancy. A small boy chasing after identical girls. A man kissing his wifes cheek when he came home from work. The same man sitting on the couch looking as if his world had just ended. The same twins holding bags and yelling at their father before walking out the door only to never come back. A teenage boy and a pale girl sitting in the kitchen, the girl looking like she had the world on her shoulders. A teenage boy being told that he is now responsible for the lives of hundreds of people, perfect strangers, and he will never be able to see the love of his life again.

She pulled her hand away and opened her eyes which were filled with unshed tears. It was worse than she thought. The house wasn't in mourning, it was dying. She knew then that she had made the right choice to come here. This is where she was meant to be.

"Upstairs and the first door on the left is my daughters old room. You can make yourself at home there. Why don't you go ahead and put your bags in there, then come back down and tell me about yourself. I have to make a phone call and let my son know that his cousin has come home."

Mary smiled at what he said. Home. Yes, she was home. She felt it. She felt this was the last place she would ever live. She didn't need her _sight _to tell her that her future lied here.

Billy watched as the girl climbed the stairs. He picked up the phone and dialed the number from memory. A female voice answered and he quickly asked to speak to his son.

"Dad? Is anything wrong?"

"Well, that, son, is negotiable. There is a girl here claiming to be my long lost sister's daughter. I believe her. She is almost identical to Wendi."

"She just showed up on our doorstep? Isn't that a bit suspicious? I mean, this is the first I have heard of your sister let alone I have a cousin."

"She seems sincere. She's a tiny little thing. Why don't you bring Sam over here and you can hear her story first hand."

"K, Dad, we'll be right over."

Mary walked up the stairs and opened the door he said. She seen twin beds on either side of the room. The room was painted a dark purple, and there were two nightstands and a closet. Other than that, the room was bare. She put her bags on the bed and pulled out a box.

She carried the box back down to living room, where her uncle was hanging up the phone, and she sat down on the faded plaid couch with the box on her lap. He turned around to face her with a smile on his face.

"My son and his friend will be here soon, so we'll wait till they get here, in the meantime, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Um...sure. My name is Mary Anne Black. My mother was Wendi Black, and my father is Christopher Brandon. My mother met my father in Mississippi. She became pregnant with me and died at my birth."

She stopped talking because two huge men walked into the room. She knew that one was her cousin, Jacob, but she had only _seen_ the second one. She didn't know his name.

"Mary, this is your cousin, Jacob and his...friend, Sam Uley. Jacob, Sam, this is Mary Anne Black. She's my sister's daughter."

Mary stood up, a little intimidated by their height, but held out her hand anyways. She didn't even flinch when she felt the heat. She knew what they were. She would let them keep their secrets, though. They would tell her when they were ready.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said. They both looked her over, then Jacob said, "Your so small."

She laughed. A sound that sounded like tinkling bells and said, "Well, we couldn't all get the same genetics, could we?" They men shared a secretive glance before looking at her.

"Well, now they're here, why don't you tell us how you came to know that your mother had more family?" Billy said. She nodded and sat down. She put the box on the coffee table and opened it.

"About a month ago, I was cleaning the attic. I guess when my mother was pregnant with me, she gathered mementos and such from both her side of the family and my fathers and put them in a box for me. I think she knew something.... Anyway, I found the box and started to go through it. I found a picture of a little girl and what looked like her brother. There were also letters to me...." She looked up at the men. "She really wanted me to know where I come from. She wanted me to know her family. In the letters she told me the traditions, and legends. How the old ways were with the tribe. That her family come from a long line of Chiefs. Anyway, I got curious. My father really didn't know my mother. It was more of a one night stand kind of thing, so I couldn't ask him. He never wanted any kids. I looked up your name and here I am."

She looked at each of their faces then back down to the box. "There was a reason she wanted me to know my family. She wanted me here. I guess, I just wanted to respect her wishes. I understand if you don't want another teenager in your house, I could go back home. But, I just really wish to get to know my family."

Her uncle was going to say something when the phone rang. She watched as they all looked at each other before Billy picked up the phone.

She casually set her hand on the couch and focused on the person on the other end. She saw flashes of the same girl she saw in the living room only she looked ten times worse. She watched as the girl hung up the phone and left the house. The pictures changed to the girl walking through the woods and coming into a clearing. Then there was a man with bright red eyes talking to her. Mary got a sense of terror through it all. She cut the connection when she felt the fiery pain in her neck.

She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Mary are you ok?" Jacob asked her. She frantically wracked her brains for a reason for her cousin to save the girl he loved, all the while playing on scenarios in her mind.

"I just remembered what the taxi driver was saying when he took me here. He had told me to stay out of the woods because there were hunting parties combing the woods for killer wolves. I hope none of the hunters get hurt." She tried to look innocent while she looked for something of the girls to touch. She need contact with something of the girls to see if she survived.

Sam stood up and looked to Jacob. "Emily is supposed to make us dinner. I think we should get going."

Jacob nodded and said bye. They both almost ran out the door. Mary got up and paced. She hoped they would get the hint. Billy came back into the room.

"Sorry, that was an old girlfriend of Jacobs. They broke up last week and she isn't taking it so well. Now, you must be tired why don't you go up to your room and take a nap. I take it your still in school?"

"Yes, I'm a sophomore."

"So are Jake and his friends. It's only a week or so till spring break, so I'll enroll you after that."

She nodded and walked up to her room. She put her clothes away and set her things on the nightstand. She rifled through a box and pulled out a picture of baby Jacob and concentrated on that.

She got a picture of five wolves walking into a clearing. Then the pale man from earlier running. She scrunched up her nose when she seen them tearing apart the pale man. She looked farther into the future and seen Jacob talking the the girl. They looked like they were arguing but at least she was alive.

Mary nodded to herself and put the box away. She layed down and closed her eyes. She did a good job today. She didn't know why, but she felt that the girl would be vital to the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It was sunny when she woke. She had been there for a week now. Spring break was just starting. She came fully away when she heard voices downstairs. She recognized Jacob, Sam's and her uncles, but she didn't recognize anyone else. She touched the wall and seen three other boys that she had never met before. She searched through the history of the house and learned that one was Embry, who used to hang out with Jacob and another boy. There were also two other boys that had rarely been in the house till recently. One of the boys made Mary stop searching. He was tall, though not as tall as Jacob or Sam. He was sort of stalky, though not too much. His hair was cropped short and he was scowling.

She pulled her hand away and got dressed. As she was walking down the stairs she noticed that the voices weren't as loud anymore. It looked like Billy was off fishing. so she pulled out a bowl and a box of cereal.

Jacob was standing in the yard discussing patrol schedules with the boys when he heard his cousin getting something to eat.

"Hey, when we going to meet this cousin of yours? We've seen her in your head, but haven't met her in person." Jared asked.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Really, Jared. You have Kim. Must you harass my cousin. She's just a tiny little thing, but she drives you crazy as hell. She never sits still."

"Come on....." Embry begged. Jacob looked at Sam who sighed but nodded. Jacob bounded up the porch steps and into the house.

Mary was just finishing when Jacob came into the house. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, haven't seen you all week. Off gallivanting with those friends of yours?" She asked. She was really curious of that one boy. Jacob gave her a forced smile and nodded.

"Yeah, um....they're outside if you want to meet them. Since your going to be around for a while, I mean."

She nodded and bounced out of her seat and put her bowl in the sink. He laughed at her enthusiasm. Really, she never had any friends. She like meeting new people. Since she knew that she belonged here, she wasn't going to be shy or stick to herself.

Jacob led her out onto the porch where four other boys were waiting. They all turned at the same time to look at her. She looked them over. They all almost looked the same. Like brothers. But one was staring at her with his mouth hanging open. He looked almost in shock. It was the one boy she was the most curious about. No one other than her noticed. Jacob took her hand and led her down to where they were standing in the front yard.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Mary. Mary, you already met Sam. So this is Jared, Embry and....Paul?" He hesitated after looking at the shocked boy. So Paul was his name. She squeezed Jacobs hand and looked into the future. She got a glimpse of someone explaining imprinting to him. It was like finding your other half. Who you were meant to be with. You couldn't live without them. She suppressed a grin. This extremely hott guy was her soul-mate.

Sam put his hand on Paul's shoulder and whispered something to him. Paul, who seemed to be functioning on automatic, nodded and headed towards the forest. Sam then turned back to them with a forced smile.

"Sorry, he isn't feeling very well."

Mary nodded and broke out in a wide smile and bounced on her heals. "I'm so glad to meat the rest of you. I mean, I've been stuck in this house for a week now, and I'm just so bored. But I'm really excited to get to know Jacob's friends."

They all looked at her in almost awe of her energy. One of the boys, Embry looked at Jacob. "Is she always like this?"

Jacob let out a laugh and picked up Mary and put her on his shoulder. She squealed and grabbed onto what was left of his cropped hair.

"Yes, she is. She almost gave me a heart attack the day after she arrived. I thought I was going to have to tie her down."

Jared broke out in a grin. "I like her. She's amusing. I think Kim and Emily would too."

Mary scrunched up her face. She didn't see a Kim or Emily. They laughed at her confusion. "Emily is my Fiancé, and Kim is Jared's girlfriend." Sam explained.

"Ahhh. Ohhhh." She squealed and the boys put their hands over their ears. Jacob almost dropped her.

"Girls! I can go shopping! No one ever wants to go with me." She pouted.

"Well, what do you say we take you to meet the girls. I think Kim is with Emily now." Jacob said and looked at Sam. Mary also turned to Sam, who she knew was the Alpha and therefor the boss, and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. Sam took one look at her groaned, and hung his head.

"Fine. Let's go. Jacob, you better keep a hold on her. It might be faster if she isn't bouncing all over the place."

"Hey, I resent that. I am perfectly capable of walking you know."

Sam shot her a look that told her he doubted it. She glared at him. He had to stop himself from cringing under the glare. Who knew a tiny girl could be so scary.

Jacob set her on the porch when they got to the little yellow house. As she was walking through the door, she put her hand on the door frame. She stumbled under the force of visions and emotions that were in the house. She let go and pasted a chipper smile on her face and walked through the door.

Mary saw that Sam and Jared were already in the kitchen kissing their respective women when she came in. She also saw that Paul was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

Everyone looked at her with calculating eyes when she came in. But she surprised everyone by bouncing over to Emily and bringing her in for a hug.

"Hi, you must be Emily. Of course, you wouldn't be anyone else, but Emily, since I very much doubt that Sam would ever be kissing anyone else but Emily like that. Anyway, I'm Mary Anne. You can call me Mary, or Anne, or really anything else. Ooohhh, you have such beautiful hair!" Mary said while she ran a tiny hand through Emily's hair. The latter of which was staring at the tiny girl in shock and awe. "Oh, the possibilities."

Mary then bounced over to Kim who was giving her a shy smile. Mary looked at her and smiled. "You have very beautiful eyes. Come, you two. We have so much work to do. Oh you need your hair done and some make up. Yes some make up and ohhh we_ must_ go shopping. And we can paint our nails."

Her voice trailed off as she drug the girls down the hall and out of sight. All the boys looked to each other and then to Paul, who groaned and buried his head farther in his hands.

"What have I gotten myself into."

They all laughed and slapped him on the back. Sam cleared his throat and looked at them.

"Well, since Paul imprinted on Mary, we should tell her. There is a bon fire tonight to welcome Jacob and Embry. Also Kim as an imprint, so we'll have her come then see how she reacts. We'll tell her it's all true after we come back here."

They all nodded and hoped everything went as planned.

* * *

**Sorry so short. It's one of the shorter chapters. It gets longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**emmettluver-I had Paul imprint on her, because I figured he's always so moody. He needed someone chipper to counteract that temper problem. Oh, and she already knows about the wolves. It's the main reason she came to them in the first place.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Mary shoved both girls in the bathroom and proceeded to tackle Emily's hair.

"Sorry, to kidnap you, but I needed to talk to you guys alone with out any boys interrupting." She whispered as quietly as possible making both the girls lean into her to hear.

"Why are you whispering?" Emily asked also whispering.

Mary gave her a look that said, shouldn't you already know and said, "So, they don't hear of course."

Emily and Kim looked at the tiny girl in shock. Emily spoke first. "You know?!"

Mary nodded and continued do Emily's hair. She pushed on her head so her hair was upside down and started a french braid from the bottom.

"It'd be kinda hard not to know, with me being what I am."

"What are you?" Kim whispered.

"A psychic, of course. Though I have to be touching something that belonged to the person I'm looking for, or something they once owned. House's, I have learned, tell a lot about a person."

"Your a psychic?" asked a skeptical Kim.

Mary looked at her and took her hand. "You have had a crush on Jared since High School started. But he never even looked at you. All of a sudden he came back from being sick and he has never left you since. You have a little brother, and both your parents are still madly in love. Both you and Jared will live long happy lives and have lots of little Jareds and Kims running around. Is that enough proof for you?"

Kim just nodded in shock. Emily looked at Mary, who was curling her hair. "How did...does..you?" She shuddered out.

"I become psychic? Well, supposedly it runs on my fathers side. My great-great-great aunt or something was put in a mental institution for having visions. No one knows what happened to her. She apparently died in there. My father hates me for it. It's not enough that he was saddled with a kid, but I'm apparently evil, too. It's why he gave me my mother's last name instead of him. Mary Anne Black at your service. Emily's done, now you Kim." She said as she finished putting the eyeshadow on Emily.

Kim sat down and let her get started.

"Why are you telling us this?" Emily asked.

"The story I told my uncle is true to a point. I did find a box my mother left me. But when I touched a picture of baby Jacob, I was bombarded with images of the future. Death, destruction, despair.....I couldn't let that happen. I already saved some girls life, now I have to save everyone else's. That was the future if I hadn't came. The girl would have died. A boy would have come here looking for her and bringing an all out war. Some other girl, a vampire, would have brought in a bunch of crazy vampires and killed off the whole town of Forks and La Push. There were other's that showed up too. They killed the whole pack. Like I said. I can change it. I seen that if I was here, then I can point the pack on what to do. Who to save, who not to attack. With me here, every things better. Every one lives and is happy...."

Emily slid down the door. "My God...." Both of the girls had tears in their eyes. Mary looked at them.

"Look, I'm here and I need your help. The boys trust you. They don't know me. There will be times when they will have to be somewhere with no explanation. I can't tell them about me. They need to find out on their own. This won't work if I don't have your help. Please? For the future of our children....For the future of our imprints..."

Both girls looked at Mary looking determined and nodded. "We'll do it."

Mary walked into the kitchen looking extremely smug. The boys were all sitting at the table each with their own bag of chips. She cleared her throat and they all turned to her. She made herself not look at Paul and instead addressed Sam and Jared.

"May I present to you, the new and improved......Kim and Emily!" She announced and stepped aside so the boys could see.

Mary went with casual for the girls since they really weren't going anywhere. She watched Sam and Jared as Emily and Kim stepped into the kitchen. Both of them dropped their bags of chips and stared wide eyed and slack jawed at their imprints. Emily had an upside down french braid with the rest of her hair piled in curls on top of her head. There were two strips of wispy hair framing her face. Mary had put on a pair of tight black jeans on her with a midnight blue spaghetti strap shirt. She had on a smoky blue eyeshadow that brought out the gold flecks in her eyes making them a caramel color. All in all, she looked gorgeous. You really didn't pay attention to her scars with her eyes catching all the attention.

Kim was wearing a jean skirt with a blood red tight tang top. Her hair was down, but Mary had put curls in it. Kims make up was more neutral tones. Bringing out her natural beauty. Mary giggled as Jared and Sam pulled their respective women on their laps and then drew them in for a very intense kiss.

Mary looked at the only empty chair, which was conveniently in between Jacob and Paul. She sighed and sat down fully aware of the heat flowing in between her and Paul. She felt Paul tense up beside her and sighed again. This was going to take some time.

"Hey, Mary?" She looked at Jacob. "Hhhmmm?"

"There's a bon fire tonight. We would like you to come. Do you want to?"

She put her hand on the table that everyone was leaning on for a minute then leaned back and smiled wide.

"I would love to."

Both Emily and Kim gave her knowing smiles and giggled.

Sam looked at the girls. "I feel as if I'm missing something here,"

"Nope" said Kim smacking her lips on the P.

Suddenly Mary tensed up and through a panicked look at Emily. Emily jumped off Sam and grabbed Mary's hand and dragged her outside, leaving the bewildered bunch of boys in their mist.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she probably just forgot a piece of hair or something." Kim told them nervously. They all nodded but didn't believe her.

Mary ran straight for the woods and touched a tree closing her eyes. A second later she opened them and looked at Emily.

"The boys have to go now. There's a hiker that's going to be attacked somewhere in the woods. They lost their way off the path. I don't think the boys will make it, but they will pick up a scent."

Emily nodded and ran back into the house. She leaned down and whispered in Sam's ear. "Isn't someone supposed to be patrolling right now?"

He looked up at her and then jumped up and swore, "Jared, Embry come with me. We still have work to do."

The rest of the day the girls spent the time getting things ready and Jacob and Paul loaded up the truck. When they got to the cliffs for the bon fire, Mary went to pick up a box that was filled with food, but it was lifted out of her hands. She looked up to see Paul.

"I could have gotten that." She told him defiantly. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Really." He drawled and then turned and walked down to where the food was being set up. Mary was left there standing in shock.

"Don't worry, he's coming around. He has the worst temper out of all the boys. He still doesn't have control yet. The only reason he was allowed back in school was because Jared was there and now Jacob and Embry. He's terrified he will lose control and hurt you."

Mary looked over at Emily. "I'm taking it you know how I got my scars?" Mary nodded. "Well, Sam has forbid the boys from getting close to anyone but their imprint. Even then, it's only if the imprint knows about them. He wants to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else. He thinks if I would have known about him, then I could have tried to either get out of the way or not said such hurtful things. He wants the imprints to know what they are getting into before they become involved with the boys. So, just be sure this is what you want. I'm taking it you already know the future, and know what will happen. And from looking at the way you watch, Paul, you would stay with him no matter what. So just remember it will take time for him to come around."

Mary nodded and looked back where Paul was talking with Jacob. She grabbed a bowl of potato salad and walked over and set it on the table. She seen the rest of the boys come out of the woods. They had frowns on their faces and Jacob and Paul immediately huddled in a circle with them. Mary walked over to Emily and Kim.

"I wonder what happened?" Mary said to herself

"Don't you know?" Kim asked. Mary shook her head and frowned. She wished she did. But she had to have contact with something to see anything.

"No. I don't know everything. If I was able to touch one of the boys, I would be able to know. I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know the outcome. There are too many decisions to make in between. Too many people involved. I can only see the outcome, not what's happening in between."

"What's the outcome?" Emily asked while looking at her fiancé, who was speaking in Quileute to the boys.

"A happy ending." Mary smiled. "It's the in between I'm worried about. Now that I'm here, everything changed. But someone has to make a decision before I can see it. Like you decided to marry Sam, so I can see the wedding. That in itself proves that everyone survives. I can see them as guests. But everything up till then is blurry, it flickers and changes. There are thousands of decisions. Hundreds of people are making decision which involve us. So many changes are happening at this moment. I can only deal with things day by day. Most of the time, it is only hour by hour. It's frustrating."

Emily put her arm around Mary and the other around Kim. She pulled them both into a hug. "We'll get through this. We have to. It's up to us. Our men are out there risking their lives. We need to make sure they know what to do, and who to save. Remember girls, behind every great man, is a woman."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter4**

Once every one was seated and eating, somehow Emily had managed to get Paul to sit next to Mary, Emily got a wicked gleam in her eye and looked at Mary. Mary took one look at her and cringed.

"Sooooo, Mary. I know why your here, but we don't know anything about you. What did you do growing up? Whens your birthday? How old are you? What do you like to do for fun?"

Mary threw a glare at Emily who just giggled along with Kim.

"Well, my birthday was last month. February 10. I am 16 and am a Sophomore. Really, my life is pretty boring. My father hates me, my mother died when I was born. I had no clue I even had relatives over here till I found my mother's box. I grew up in my father's family home in Biloxi, Mississippi. I know I look almost exactly like my mother. I got my eyes, my height, and the blue tint in my hair from my father's family. The rest is from my mother. Um...I don't really do anything for fun. I like to shop, but I never really related to any of my school friends. They just didn't understand me. I guess you could say I was a loner growing up."

"Why didn't they understand you?" Paul asked.

Mary looked down. "I don't know. I was the weird girl. Always spouting off nonsense. When people started to grow up and stop believing in fairy tales, I was the one that didn't stop. I was the tiny geeky girl, who believed in mythological beings till I was 13. Like I said, I didn't relate to anyone. It's no big deal. I got over it. I stopped trying to belong and just kept to myself."

"You believed in mythological beings till you were 13? Why?" Sam asked.

Mary looked at Emily who covered a giggle with a cough. "I don't know. I was lonely growing up. Like I said. My dad hated me and he had no other family. I wanted to believe that there was more to life than just normal people. Like there was a purpose. I even tried to get scientific with it. If humans were top of the food chain, who's above us? I think I could fill a library with the amount of books I have. I have a book on every legend and myth imaginable. I was obsessed till I was 13. Then I gave up and packed it all away. I spent 5 years tracking every un natural occurrence in history trying to match it up with something, anything, and when it didn't pan out. I gave up."

"That's it? You just gave up? For no reason?" Kim exclaimed.

"I had a reason, Kim." Mary gave her a look and she nodded and shut up. Sam was going to say something else when Billy wheeled up to the fire.

"In our tribe we have legends. Passed down from our ancestors. They believed that in the future we might need to learn from our ancestors. So they started to pass down the legends for generations. It is believed that our people were originally spirit warriors, able to leave their bodies to defend their tribe, but when the last great chief, Taha Aki, merged his spirit with that of a wolf after Utlapa, a traitorous warrior, stole his body, the werewolves were created. They discovered that as long as a warrior chose to continue changing into his wolf form he would not age."

Mary had read these legends in her mother's diary, but hearing it in person was a totally different experience.

As Billy's tale ends, Old Quil begins the tale of the third wife's sacrifice.

"Taha Aki saw his third wife as his true mate and gave up his wolf form so that he could grow old with her. After he had grown old, women in the neighboring Makah tribe began to disappear. The Makahs suspected the Quileutes because of their magic, so Taha Aki charged his eldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, to find the culprit. Taha Wi took five other wolves with him to search the mountains, but sent half the pack home when the trail they followed led them too far north. Tahi Wi and his two brothers never returned. Taha Aki went to the chief of the Makahs in mourning, and enmity between the tribes ceased. A year later, the disappearances started again. The wolves agreed to help the Makahs, and this time they found a male cold one feeding from a maiden. Only one wolf survived the attack, Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife. The cold one was hard as stone, fast, and deadly, and Yaha Uta lost his two brothers in the fight. He brought the Cold One's corpse back to the village for the elders to see. The corpse tried to reassemble itself, so they set fire to it and separated the ashes into small bags,"

Billy held up a bag that was on a string around his neck. Mary heard gasps and knew one came from her.

"The Cold One's mate came to the village seeking revenge and killed the last wolf protector, Yaha Uta, as well as many of the tribe. Taha Aki turned into a wolf again in order to fight her, but he was old and she was too strong. The third wife saw his struggle and stabbed herself in front of the Cold Woman to distract her with her blood. The third wife died, but thanks to her sacrifice, Taha Aki was able to destroy the female. Afterwards, Taha Aki stayed with the body of his wife for one day, as a wolf, and then ran to the forest and never returned. Over time, the warriors only changed into wolves if Cold Ones came to the area. As long as there were only one or two, the pack stayed small."

Old Quil tells of the coming of the Cullens and the pact made with Ephraim Black. Mary sat there staring at the fire after the stories were done being told. It was so weird. She _knew_ they were true, but to here of her great-grandfather and to see him in a vision. When she had picked up a photograph of three young men, she was hit with a vision of three wolves running through the woods. Meeting with a group of five beautiful pale people. And meeting their mates and growing old with them. Then she had read her mother's letters and diary of the legends. But hearing it, made it so much more real.

She noticed Emily kneeling in front of her and looked at her. She realized she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked. Mary nodded and pulled an old photograph out of her pocket. She handed it to Emily"

"I _saw_ it. When I first found the pictures, but to hear them....." Mary told her.

Emily took the picture and looked at it. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "My...God...."

Sam came over and looked at the picture. "Is that....?"

Mary nodded. "I found it. When I was looking through my mothers things. Their names are written on the back, Ephraim Black, Levi Uley, and Quil Atera 1925."

Emily looked at Mary quickly. "You said you _saw_. So you could _see_, the beginning, right?"

Mary nodded, "If I had something that one of them touched...." Mary and Emily turned as one, to look at Billy.

"Mary, I think it's time to tell your secret." Emily murmured.

"Emily.....this is amazing. Think of the possibilities! To actually _know_! An actual eyewitness to something that happened thousands of years ago! But......" Mary grabbed Emily's hand and put her other hand on Paul, who jumped at the contact. She concentrated on what would happen when she told. If there were any consequences.

She opened her eyes and looked at Emily. She grinned and jumped up. Both almost pounced on Billy.

"Billy, this is going to seem like a very strange request, but can I touch the pouch" Billy looked at Mary for a moment before lifting over his neck. He held it out in his hand for her. She raised her shaky hand to touch it, but turned to look back at Emily first.

"I've never gone this far back before. I.....don't know what will happen. If....something happens....just remember....trust them. They are good. You'll know who, eventually."

She turned and touched the pouch and almost immediately passed out.

"What the hell happened!" Paul roared jumping up and running over to her. Sam ran over to see what was going on.

"Paul take her to my house. Emily what the hell happened?" Sam said.

"I can't say....."

They put Mary in the spare room and Emily checked on her every few hours. Her vitals were fine. But Paul was ready to rip down the house. Emily walked into the living room in the morning of the second day to have Paul up in her face.

"You better tell me what is going on." He snarled. Sam was up and had him by his neck and threw him into the wall. Which he went through. Kim got up from where she was sitting with Jared and wrapped her arms around Emily. They went and sat in the kitchen and stared at their coffees.

Ten minutes later, Sam and Paul walked back in the house. Sam glaring at Paul, and Paul with his head hanging. They came into the kitchen and sat down.

"Please, Emily. Please tell me what is going on." His voice cracked as he asked her.

She looked up at Kim who nodded. "Fine, but only if you fix my wall.

"Mary....well, I guess the easiest way to say it is she's psychic."

"What like those funky fortune tellers?" Sam asked.

Emily shook her head. "No, I don't really know how to explain it, but she has to touch something and then she will get images of who ever touched the object. We thought it would be cool, to have first hand experience with Taha Aki. You know to see what really happened. She said she had never gone that far back before. I don't know....what is happening."

Paul got up and walked back out the door. A second later a howl peirced the air. A sound that was filled with pain. The hair on all their arms rose and they all shivered. What would happen if something happened to Mary?

* * *

** I had no plans on revealing her so soon, but the oppertunity presented itself, and the story just took a mind of it's own. When I wrote that Billy lifted the bag....I thought oh, the possibities! It would be anyone's dream to go back and see history in the making for thierself. I was never into history, but I love legends and myths and how they came to be. Do you know there is a disease that makes people crave blood? Thier body lacks something and it actually makes people crave blood. That is one of the things that made Vampires become myth. I seen it on the history channel. lol anyway on with the reviews. I'll be posting again in another couple days. I'm also going to redo a couple of my old stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Mary groaned as she was blinded by a very bright light. The light suddenly disappeared.

"How do you feel?" a female voice said. Mary squinted to see Emily hovering over her.

"My God....like I was hit with a Mac truck, then thrown over a bridge and _then_ trampled on by a bunch of hippopotamuses."

Emily looked at her for a moment before cracking up in hysterical laughter.

Mary grinned before frowning, "What happened after I touched it.."

"You passes out and have been unconscious for 3 days. I'm sorry, Mary, but after the second day, Paul....I had to tell them. Paul was on a rampage. My living room has a hole in the wall the size of a wolf."

Mary nodded. Then her eyes lit up. "Oh, Emily.....it was amazing." She became aware that people were trickling into the room but she didn't' care. Emily sat down on the bed and Kim jumped up next to Mary. The boys were all standing in the room.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry guys, but I want to tell this since it is the most exciting thing I have ever seen. Anyway. As soon as I touched the pouch I was hit with the most powerful vision I have ever had. My God....It was so beautiful....the sky, the mountains, the water.....so pure, and carefree....untouched my man.....everything happened the way it says, but there was so much more.....Tahi Aka tried to possess different animals before the wolf. None of them worked or even wanted him there. Only the wolf allowed him. He was married three times. His third wife was named Ki tae. After he ran away, he was found half dead by a tribe in Montana. I think it was the Blackfoot tribe. Anyway a medicine woman nursed him back to health. Even though he had no will to live, he wanted to leave her with a gift. So, he turned into a man for one night. One night to spend with her.....She never knew it was him. If she became pregnant....there may be another pack out there. Think of it, another tribe, with other wolves..."

Mary grabbed Emily's hand and searched the future. There was still the wedding, but now there were additional people there. One's who didn't quite have the same features as the Quileutes, but close enough.

"Everything is still good." She grinned at Emily.

"Mary, would you please explain what is going on. Emily and Kim explained the best they could, but they really didn't understand much." Sam asked.

Mary nodded and pushed herself up to a sitting position. "I'm psychic. I know don't roll your eyes. I guess you guys should sit down. I hate telling my story." She waited till they all sat. Paul sat at her feet, Sam on the floor next to Emily, Jared next to Kim and Jacob and Embry on the floor leaning on the wall.

"After my mom died, my dad had no choice but to take me. When I was little, like really little. Around the time I started to talk, I would tell him things. Things that hadn't happened yet. Or things that happened in the past. He thought I was possessed. There was a relative about a hundred years ago that was sent to a mental institute for having visions. She was my great-great-great-aunt or something. No one knows what happened to her. Anyway, my father was descended from her sister. So for some reason, I inherited the gene that gave me visions. But only when I touch something. I can see the future or the past. I can see what is going on as long as I'm touching something that either that person has touched or that person in general. Houses are like story books. The people that lived in them basically pour their emotions into them. Like I said growing up, I was the freak of the school. Telling everyone what would happen. The reason I believed in fairy tales, is because I seen them. I would walk down the street and someone would brush up against me and I would see them being attacked by a....creature. I was hysterical for the longest time. Seeing something so grousome at a young age.... well I couldn't control the visions for a long time. Quite recently actually, but when I found that box, it was like a gold mine of information. I watched as the first treaty was written out, as they found their imprints and had children. As their children had children. I read the letters my mother wrote and found out why she ran away. Then I came to a picture of Jacob as a baby....."

She paused and took a deep breath. "I made the decision to come here based on the fact that if I didn't, in two years time everyone from here to Seattle would be dead or a vampire."

They all sucked in a breath, then Jacob whispered, "How?"

"I can't tell you the specifics, because even I don't know. I explained it to Emily and Kim once. I can see the end result of a decision. But there are so many people, hundreds, making so many decisions about their every day life, from now till then, that it is impossible to pinpoint any one thing. All I get is flickers and fuzzy images. All I know is that there will be a war. Vampires against Werewolves. Hundreds of people will die. But we will live."

"A war?" Kim asked in a small voice. Jared pulled her into a hug.

Mary looked at Paul and reached over and touched his shoulder. She kept her eyes open this time. They all watched as her normal crystal blue eyes paled to almost a white. It was quite creepy, which was why she normally shut her eyes.

As soon as Mary touched Paul she focused on the future. She could see into the next six months, but after that....it was a blur. She tried to latch onto a couple images. There was something that confused her. They were fighting along side vampires? Some of them were the ones that held the treaty, but there was one girl.....she looked so familiar.

She broke contact and scrunched up her face. "It's so confusing. I can see clearly the next six or so months, but then it becomes fuzzy and everything changes so rapidly that I can't latch onto anything. There was one image that stood out. But I don't know what it means. You guys were standing in a clearing and across from you were 7 vampires and a human girl. But you weren't fighting, you were....talking? I don't understand....."

She was so frustrated. She didn't understand. Her visions never failed her before. Why now. Paul put his arm around her and pulled her over to him. She slumped into him and sighed. Silence filled the room while everything was being digested by the pack and the girls. Then the silence was broken by....

"Your so small." Mary couldn't contain it. She broke out in almost hysterical laughter. She gasped for breath while trying to be mad or anything else.

"Of...all...the...idiotic...things....to....say. It's I'm small?" She told Paul

He picked her up with one arm and deposited her on his lap. "But I can pick you up with one arm."

She snorted, "You could pick up a mac truck with one arm. That's not saying much."

"So, you knew about us before you came?" Sam asked.

"Not really. I knew some. I knew that Jake here was one, only that he had just changed. I knew there were wolves, just not who. what or how. When I got to Jake's and touched the couch, it was like watching a story. I saw Uncle Billy carry Aunt Sarah in the house when they were first married. I watched the twins and Jacob playing as kids. I seen when they left and how Uncle Billy was depressed when Aunt Sarah died. I also saw a girl....but I still don't know who she is. I have seen her in a lot of my visions...anyway. I seen as you, Sam, explained things to Jacob when he changed. But I still don't know all the little details....." She was broken out of her speech by a vision.

"You guys got to get over to Jakes. That girl is coming and she won't leave till she see's Jake. Um.....Jacob, you might want to be careful. She says some pretty hurtful things, and the conversation can go three different ways....." Mary glanced at Emily. They all followed her gaze and tensed.

"Are you saying...?" Jacob asked huskily.

Mary nodded. "It's not definite.....but if you keep your cool, everything will be fine. Just remember, she doesn't know. She thinks you abandoned her." She scrunched up her face, "Oh, hell, I'm coming too. I will go crazy with out being able to see what happens." Mary jumped down and headed out the door.

They all, except Kim and Emily, walked over to Jacobs house. They took a short cut through the woods and she got to ride on Pauls back. She froze up for a minute.

"She shouldn't see me yet. It will cause her too much pain. I don't know why but it will. I need to hide."

They took her to the back of the house where she snuck in the back door and waited by the front window. She peered through the curtains to see a rusty old truck sitting there. She watched as the boys came, and Jacob walked up to the truck window.

"What are you doing?" Mary yelped and spun around to see Billy silently laughing behind her.

"I'm spying, what does it look like I'm doing." He laughed.

"So, your psychic?" Mary nodded and looked back out the window

"If your psychic, why do you need to spy?" She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know everything. It's difficult to explain."

Mary heard footsteps on the porch. The boys, minus Jacob, came through the door frowning. They spread out through out the living room and everyone was silent. Mary kept her face plastered on the window until Jacob and the girl walked into the woods. She plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"What are they saying?" She asked no one in particular.

Sam chuckled, "She's telling him it's all my fault. She thinks that he joined a cult."

Mary watched as they all winced in sync. They waited a few more minutes till Jacob came back through the door. Mary jumped up and grabbed his hand. She watched what happened and then her eyes widened and she looked at him in shock. He grimaced and nodded his head.

"Your not going to tell her!? Are you insane? Do you know what this changes? Everything! Jacob, you have to tell her!"

"Mary...." Jacob croaked.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. "You know already that I forbid you from telling Bella anything about us."

"So, _that's_ her name." Mary murmured.

"I know." Jacob sighed.

Sam looked up at the clock then got to his feet. "It's getting dark soon. We have to go patrol. Jacob and Embry are on duty second shift. I'll see you then."

Paul looked at Mary then got up and followed them out. Jacob went to his room, and Mary went to hers. She sat on her bed and thought about things. Jacob imprinted on Bella, but he didn't want to tell her. He thought she would think him a monster. She sighed and went to Jacob's room.

He was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Jake?"

"Hhhmm?"

She came and sat on his bed. "Please tell her."

"I can't, Mary. Sam ordered me not to. I can't go against his word. I won't ever tell her."

"No, Jacob Black. I _know_ what happens if you don't tell her. Trust me, you don't want that." Mary softened her expression and looked at him. "Jake, she don't care. She already knows, she just doesn't remember. Think Jake, when was the first time you saw her?"

He looked at her for a minute before his eyes widened. "At the beach...."

Mary smiled and nodded, "And what did you tell her at the beach?"

"The stories." He was sitting up now.

"Technically, you told her before Sam gave you the order. All you have to do is nudge her in the right direction. She already knows. Go, Jacob. Tell her. Please. I've seen it, you belong together."

Jacob nodded and thanked her before loping out of the room. She sighed and layed back on his bed. Closing her eyes, she hoped everything would turn out right.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know some people think Paul and Mary are moving fast, but she already knows they belong together, so that kinda cuts the time in half. Also, thanks for the reviews. Yes, I guess Mary's powers are kinda like Pheobe's from Charmed, I never really thought of that. I tried to make her realistic. Ever power has it's downsides. Unlike Alice, she can also see the past, but it takes more out of her as you seen with the bag of ash. She also can only see the end decision, and like Alice, only when someone makes a decision. So, I hope she isn't too powerful to be real. I was trying to make her character a cross in between Jacob and Alice. Both happy and chipper, but with a hell of a temper. She needs to be able to tame Paul's beast. And not in the perverted .**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Mary was woken from her peaceful bliss by a door slamming. She looked around to see Jacob had come back to bed and had his arm around her. She reached out and touched the wall and her eyes widened to saucers when she realized what happened. Bella had come to talk to Jake and had seen them in bed with each other.

Mary jumped up and ran through the house. She stopped by an amused Billy.

"Did she say where she was going?" Mary asked quickly.

"She said down on the beach. I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen."

Mary nodded and took off through the door. She ran quickly through the woods till she came to the beach. She saw a small, well small compared to what she was used to seeing, girl with brown hair sitting on a log staring at the ocean.

Mary walked quickly towards her. "Bella?" The girl in question turned her head and gave an angry glare.

"Bella, it's not what it looked like. Jacob is my cousin. I'm sorta with Paul. Please....Jake will never forgive me if you think we're together."

Bella furrowed her eyebrows, "Your cousins? I didn't know he had a cousin."

Mary nodded her head and took a seat next to her. "Yeah, I didn't know it till recently either. My mother was Billy's baby sister. She was 10 yrs younger than him. She ran away and had a one night stand. She died when I was born and I grew up with my father. When I learned that I had family I was on the first plane here." Mary giggled, "They weren't too happy when I just showed up on their doorstep."

"So, your just his cousin?" Bella asked.

Mary nodded. "Yeah, he loves you, you know. I don't even think he thinks about other girls that way anymore."

"You look familiar. I think it's the way you act like someone I used to know." Bella said while wincing.

Mary nodded then they both turned their heads when Jacob came jogging down the beach. Mary stood.

"Well, I'll be going now. Bella, I want you to remember something. You always have a choice. Sometimes the easier road is the better one. You don't always have to work for what you want. I know you don't know what I'm talking about, but please just remember. Well, I'm off for now. I'll see you guys later."

Mary didn't bother knocking when she got to Sams. She just walked in and plopped herself down on the couch. She picked up a magazine and started to read it.

"Uh...where's Jake?" Jared asked from the floor where he was playing a game. Mary didn't look up but answered anyway.

"Oh, yeah, in about 5 minutes one of you need to go all wolfie and talk to him."

"How do you know that?" Jared asked. Mary raised her eyes to him.

"Psychic remember?"

"Oh, yeah, well I'll go." Jared got up and walked out the house. Paul came over and sat next to her.

"So..." He said.

"So..." Mary said.

"I guess you already know?"

"Yup. I know everything. Well most things. All the little details, I don't know. I know the what, but not the why." Mary shook her head and scrunched up her face. "I just confused myself."

Paul laughed and grabbed her hand. "No, I get it. So you know I imprinted on you, but you don't know why?" She nodded. "Well, I guess it's so we find our perfect match. It makes it so the wolf gene will be passed on to future generations. Um..." He was broken off by Jared rushing into the house.

"Jake wants a pack meeting." The boys all looked at Mary.

"Hey, don't look at me. Let's see....I should probably go with you. It seems the only way for Paul to keep his temper is if I'm with you."

They all walked to a little clearing where they usually held their pack meetings. Mary curled into Paul's side. They watched as Jacob came into sight and Bella peaked out from behind him. Mary felt Paul start to shake.

"Why can't you just obey the rules, Jacob." Mary put her hand on Pauls shoulder and he calmed down somewhat.

"Guys, he actually has every right to bring her..." They all looked at Mary then back at Jacob who was staring at Bella. Their eyes widened at the realization.

"Anyways...Bella has something to tell us." Mary said. They all looked at Bella who blushed bright red and tried to hide behind Jacob.

"Tell them, Bella. Tell them what you told me." Jacob encouraged her.

"Um...I know what the red head wants." She said.

"What?" asked Embry.

"Me." Bella said as she hung her head.

Mary sighed. "The red head wants Bella, mate for mate, right?"

Bella nodded. Mary scrunched up her face. "I don't know anything else. Um...this is going to sound weird, but Bella do you have a ring I could borrow?"

Bella nodded and pulled off a chunky ring off her middle finger and handed it to Mary. Mary put it on and closed her eyes. When she opened them she shook her head. There were too many things. Bella had a lot of decisions to make.

"Sam? Isn't Emily making breakfast? Maybe we could go there and talk?" Mary asked him.

He nodded. Mary bounced over to Bella, took her hand and drug her to her truck. She pushed Bella in the passenger side and bounced into the drivers side. She started the beast and flew at top speed which was only 60 mph to Emily's.

"Will you slow down? We're going to wreck."

"No, we won't. I don't wreck." Mary said as she was pulling into Emily's driveway. It was true. As long as she had her hands on the steering wheel, she knew what was going on. Mary turned to Bella as she put the truck in park.

"Hey, I want you to listen to me for a second. I know you don't know me, but, give Jacob a chance. There is a lot more going on than what people will tell you. It isn't my place to tell you anything, but just please give him a chance."

Bella wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't....I'm too broken...I'm no good for him."

Mary set her hand on Bella's shoulder. "Bella, there is no one better for him. Just promise me you'll think about it."

Bella nodded and got out of the truck. Mary followed her into the house. Emily was making muffins and the boys were gobbling them down. Mary walked over and plopped down on Paul's lap. If he wasn't going to make the first moves, then she would.

Mary leaned back against him and closed her eyes. She concentrated on Bella's future. Pictures were flickering back and forth. Mary huffed and opened her eyes. Sometime in the next week, Bella had a big decision to make.

"You ok?" a husky voice asked her. She shivered and looked up at Paul who was smirking.

"I'm fine. Though you guys need to watch the cliffs for the next week. Also, you'll be getting a surprise pack member"

The boys all perked up and looked at her. Bella looked very confused.

"Yeah, um....this new pack member will be quite the surprise." She looked down.

"Well, from the looks of it, Quil is there. He just has to get mad enough." Sam announced. The boys all looked down. Mary huffed and jumped up.

"Enough! You guys all act like this is the end of the world. You guys are wolves! You should be proud to have your ancestors blood flowing through your veins. Look around you, these people are your family. I know for damn sure that if this never happened, you would never give any of these people the time of day before. This pack is going to grow to sizes never seen before. People that under normal circumstances would never even look twice at you. You will be put through some of the hardest times of your life, but guess what? Your pack, your family will always be there for you. Some of you have never had a family before, now you do, and you act like it's the worst thing ever. Well, I for one and glad you guys all changed."

Mary turned to glare at Jared, "You! You and Paul were the biggest assholes in school. Kim had a crush on you for years! Yet you never gave her the time of day. Where would you be if you had never changed? You wouldn't have Kim, that's for sure. So, please grow up and stop complaining over every little thing that didn't go your way. People are dying out there, and your complaining on how much your life sucks!"

She plopped back down and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the table. Emily came over and set the food on the table.

"I second that. Now, foods ready."

After everyone ate, Sam cleared his throat. "Now, that everyone is fed, Bella, could you please tell us what the leech wants."

Bella looked at Jacob who nodded at her. "Well, she wants me."

"But your human." Paul said. Mary nudged him and he actually looked sheepish. The pack all laughed.

"Well, Ed...the Cullens killed her mate last spring. He was after me. He was a hunter and he liked the chase. They killed him and now she wants me dead. Mate for Mate. She doesn't know.....that they aren't here anymore."

"Yes, we have bait!" Jared announced.

Jacob growled. "You are not using Bella for bait." Then he picked up a can opener and chucked it at Jared's head, who batted it out of the air like it was nothing.

Mary laughed at Bella's wide eyes. "Get used to it. I'm like a little rag doll for these boys. They just throw me around."

"It's because your so small. I don't know why, me with the worst temper, got stuck with someone so tiny."

Mary stuck out her bottom lip, and made her eyes water. She looked up at Paul and sniffled. "Don't you...want me?" Her voice cracked.

Paul's eyes got real big. "No...I mean...yes....I mean.....please don't do this to me." He all but groaned at the end.

Mary bit her lip to keep in her smile, but ended up busting out laughing. She turned a little bit and wrapped her arms around Pauls neck, still laughing.

The boys all lost it.

"She got you soooo whipped man." Embry said.

Paul growled at him, but held Mary a little bit closer. "Just wait. You'll get yours."

"Yeah, and when you do, we'll all be here to rub it in your face." Mary said and stuck out her tongue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone for being patient while I had a busy week. The baby shower was good. I just finished Chapter 8 and am currently working on 9, so I'll post 8 in a couple days after I go over it a few times to make sure I got everything. Thank you all for all your reviews. If anyone has any suggestions, or critisism, please reviews. Yes, I even look forward to those flames. They tell me what I need to work on. As long as they are not rude. Thanks again and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Mary was sitting on her bed late the next day. Bella was somewhere with Jake, and the rest of the pack was running patrol. She had been keeping an eye on Bella and the pack. So far everything was good . Of course she could only see clearly for the next week. Then it gets fuzzy. All she could make out was fire on water? But that made no sense. Why would there be fire on water? Then something about a black car. A phone call, and a funeral. The images were too fuzzy, she couldn't pin point any one things. She was broken out of her thoughts when the phone rang.

She ran out to the kitchen where the phone was and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mary? It's Paul."

"Hey, what's up? Is something wrong? I haven't seen anything, but I've been focusing on Bella."

"No, nothings wrong. It's just...the pack's give Jared and me the night off to spend with our imprints and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a movie or something?"

"Your asking me out?"

"Is that ok? I mean....if you don't want to, that's ok too.."

"Paul, it's ok. I want to. When will you be here?"

"Is 5 ok? We can go eat first."

"Always thinking with your stomach, yeah I'll be ready."

As soon as Mary hung up the phone she shrieked and ran out the door. She banged on Emily's door and the minute it was open she launched into an explanation.

"Paul asked me out on a date and I don't know what to wear?"

Emily laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go get Kim. I think she has a date tonight too."

Mary and Emily raced to get Kim. They got her clothes and raced back to Billy's house. They spent the next few hours getting dressed and getting ready.

Kim and Emily went home. Sam was spending the night in with Emily, while Jacob took over. Kim and Jared were going somewhere or another. So there was Mary amusing her uncle with her bouncing.

"You excited, Mary?" Billy asked while trying to hide his laughter.

"Yes. I have never been on a date before. I don't know what to do."

He cocked his head at her, "Don't you know already? I mean, your psychic."

"Uncle Billy, I don't want to ruin anything. Now, shush. I have to make sure everything will be ok, while half the pack is gone."

He nodded and she sat on the couch with Jacob's picture in one hand and Bella's ring in the other. The reason she got a ring from Bella was so it would always be touching her hand. If something was going to happen to her, then the vision would hit Mary by itself with out her searching for it. It was one of the reason's she always kept a picture of Jacob in her back pocket. The pack was all interconnected. If something happened to one, the rest would know as soon as they shifted.

She was busy concentrating on the future that she didn't hear Paul come in. Jacob, Paul, and Embry would catch the scent tonight, but they would lose it. A hiker would be killed, but there was nothing she could do about it. She opened her eyes to see Paul standing there looking at her.

Mary smiled and grabbed her coat and gloves. She didn't want to ruin her surprise. They drove for about 40 minutes before Paul pulled into a drive in.

"So, what are we seeing?" She asked him.

He grinned at her, "It's a surprise. I'm surprised that you didn't look to see."

"I do like surprises you know." She said.

He pulled into a spot after paying and reached behind the seat and grabbed a blanket. He led her around the back of his pickup truck and opened the tail gate. She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why, Paul, do you have a mattress in the bed of your truck?"

He put his hand on the back of his neck, and she could swear he was blushing. "Well,....I....um....you see.....to sleep?" He glanced at her and she couldn't take it anymore. She started to laugh.

"Paul, your a guy. A sixteen year old teenage boy. One with an ego the size of Texas. I'd be surprised if you didn't have a mattress in the bed of your truck."

He boosted her up into the bed and climbed up behind her. "Your not mad?"

She turned to look at him and put her tiny hand on his cheek. "Paul, what good would it do for me to get mad? I mean, it's not like you knew me, or were in a relationship with me when those things happened. I however would be mad, if anyone but me ever was on this mattress or any other with you ever again."

He swallowed and nodded. She grinned and pulled the blanket around her and snuggled in to Paul to watch the previews.

"So, what are we seeing?"

"It's called 'Knowing'. Kind of fitting isn't it? It's about some guy that finds a piece of paper with numbers that tell him the future, and he had to go and stop these bad things from happening."

She laughed. Yes it was fitting.

After the movie, they headed back to La Push. Mary looked at Paul confused as he pulled up to the beach. He got out and walked over to her side and opened her door for her and helped her out.

"Paul, what are we doing here?" He just smiled and walked over to a bush and pulled a picnic basket from behind it.

"We are going on a picnic. From the sound of things, they will get bad soon, and I want to spend time with you while I can."

Mary and Paul enjoyed their time on the beach and in the next few days, Mary had started to become good friends with Bella. She had even gotten Bella to promise to keep an open mind. So when Thursday rolled around, she wasn't expecting anything out the ordinary.

Mary opened the door to Emily's and seen that Emily was making breakfast for everyone.

"They caught the scent of the red head and had to go out early." Emily said. Mary nodded and sat at the kitchen table. She turned as Sam came into the house and gave Emily a hug.

"She got away in the water, Jacob is going to check on Bella since she spends most days on the beach. Seth phased also about an hour ago. He's out there with the others."

Mary frowned she opened her mouth to say something when she was hit with a vision. Bella was jumping off a cliff. There was that flame on the water again. Mary gasped.

"Mary what is it?" She looked to see Emily kneeling in front of her.

"Bella, Sam, she jumped off the cliff. I don't know why I didn't see it before....I didn't know what it was! Victoria is in the water. Bella jumped. You have to do something."

Then the phone rang. Emily picked it up and they could hear sobbing in the background, along with a howl that pierced through the air. Sam ran out of the house phasing as he ran across the yard. Mary sat there in shock. How could so much happen at once? How could so much go wrong in so little time?

Mary and Emily waited around till late at night. All of a sudden Mary picked up the phone. A husky gruff voice answered.

"Jake, take Bella home now. And remember she'll be fine." Then she hung up. Mary plopped down on the couch and layed her head on Emily's lap.

"What's wrong?"

Mary sighed, "Bella needs to go home. One of the Cullens are there. I can't see which one though, which is weird. It's like Bella walks in the house and everything goes black. But I know it's the Cullen car outside her house. She needs this. In a couple days, she'll be ready to move on to Jake."

Mary fell asleep next to Emily and was awakened by the door slamming shut. She opened her eyes groggily to look at a very pissed of Jacob.

"That leech was there! You told me to take her home! It was a Cullen! What were you thinking?!"

"Jake, I..."

"No, enough! If she goes back to him, I swear on my mother's grave, Mary, you will wish you were never born!" Then he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been working on other stories, and I am trying to write my own book. But it is going slow. I never realized how much work it is to make up your own world. Anyway, I will update this story as often as I can. It is top priority for me, since it is the one I'm most proud of. But the updates will probably be slow. Thank you guys for all your reviews. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Mary walked out into the living room to see, Jacob, Jared, Paul, and Embry sitting on the couch. Billy was already at the funeral. Mary sat in a huge overstuffed chair and closed her eyes. She must have been sitting there for 10 minutes before someone cleared their throat. She opened her eyes to see the boys looking at her.

"You coming with us?" Jared asked. Mary nodded her head and followed them out to the car. Four guys plus her sitting in a little car, she was bound to get stuck sitting on someone's lap. That someone was Paul, since none of the guys wanted to risk his temper.

She watched out the window and seen them pulling up to a little house with Bella's truck outside.

"I'll be right back." Jacob said. Mary watched as he walked up to the door and knocked. She scrunched her nose and climbed over Paul and out the door. She ran up to the house and ran by Jacob as he was walking in the door. Jacob and Bella both stopped and looked at her.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just borrowing your phone for a moment." She then grabbed the phone and ran back out to the car. She leaned on the car and cradled the phone against her chest while she caught her breath.

"What was that all about" Paul asked while he hung his head out the window to talk to her.

"You'll see." Was all she said. A minute later the phone rang. Mary smiled at the shocked looks of the boys faces.

"Hello, Swan residence."

"Is Charlie avaliable?"

"May I ask who's calling?" Mary winked at Paul who was growling low in his chest.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Hhmmm, I don't think this is Carlisle. But, no, he's not here. His friend Harry Clearwater died a couple days ago, so he's attending the funeral right now. But I have a bone to pick with you."

There was silence for a moment before the person answered. "What's that?"

"When you decide to bring a human girl into your world, make sure every one from your world leaves before you leave her unprotected."

"What are you talking about?" It sounded like his teeth were grinding. She stiffened a giggle.

"Now, now, Eddie boy. Temper, temper....I'm talking about a certain red head. Does the name Victoria ring any bells?" She heard a growl, "I thought so. Now. Since you started this mess, you should be the one to finish it."

Then Mary hung up. She leaned over and kissed Paul's cheek before skipping back into Bella's house and came face to face with a short pixie looking girl.

"Who are you?" They both asked at the same time. Then to thierselves, "Why didn't I _see_ her?"

Mary heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see Jacob shaking in the corner of the kitchen with Bella trying to calm him down. He needed to get out of here fast.

"Um...Bella do you want to come to the funeral with us? I think your dad might need some support, and maybe Jake too." Mary asked her. Bella looked like she was thinking about it. She looked at Jake and then the pixie girl before nodding.

"Ok, just let me get changed real quick." We nodded and she ran up stairs. Jake put his hand on Mary's arm and looked over her shoulder at the pixie girl.

"Maybe we should wait in the car for Bella. I can't stay here anymore, it's testing my control."

"You go ahead Jake, I'll wait here for Bella."

He looked at Mary for a second, "You sure, I don't like leaving you here. Paul will be pissed."

Mary scrunched her face, "Paul will get over it. I'll be fine and you guys will be right outside in the car. Nothing will happen."

He finally nodded and left. Mary turned back to the pixie girl and stared at her. There was something familer about her.....but Mary just couldn't put her finger on it. The girl was staring off into space, as if she was seeing something that wasn't there. Then she snapped out of it, and looked at Mary. The girl frowned, then smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Mary looked at the hand for a minute before actually taking it.

"Mary." Something flickered across Alice's face. But Mary thought she might be seeing things. Mary registered how cold Alice's hands were, expesioally after spending most of her time with the wolves. Mary decided to make small talk.

"So, how do you know Bella?"

Alice shifted a little. "Um, my brother used to date her."

"Your brother's Edward? Well I think he is on his way here soon to take care of Victoria."

"That's why I see him running to Forks." Alice muttered. Mary frowned. "What?"

Alice looked up, "Oh, nothing. So how do you know Bella?"

"Oh, um..Jakes my cousin. My mom was Billy's little sister. Uh...look I know what you are, and I have no problem with it as long as you guys take care of Victoria, and let Bella choose her own path to follow."

Alice stood there with a shocked look on her face. Bella came downstairs and looked between them.

"Is there something wrong?" Mary shook her head and grabbed Bella's hand.

"No, no problem. I was just telling Alice about Victoria so they could deal with it. I don't think it's fair to the boys to take care of _their_ problems."

Mary then dragged Bella out to the car. Jacob had Jared drive so Bella could sit on his lap. While Mary was sitting on Pauls. She had to stiffle a laugh as they all climbed out at the funeral home. It sorta reminded her of a circus car. All the people sitting in a teeny tiny car.

Mary sat next to Paul during the service. It was a beautiful service and it made her wonder if her mother had one as nice as this. On the way back to the car, Mary happened to glance over to her right to see a tall, gangly boy glaring daggers at Jacob, Embry, and Bella. She also noticed he was shaking and an old man kept on throwing him wary glances.

Mary nudged Paul and nodded over to the boy. Pauls eyes widdened and he turned to Sam and whispered something to him. Mary watched as Sam then whispered something to Jacob, and Embry. Jacob and Embry then went over to the shaking boy, while Sam detached himself from the group and headed towards the woods.

"Paul? What's going on?" Mary asked him. He had a solomn look on his face, but one look at Mary, made him change his expression remembering her little outburst in Emily's kitchen.

"That's Quil. Jake, Embry and him used to hang out all the time. But when Jake and Embry changed they couldn't hang out with them anymore, so he's mad. He is ready to change. They have to get him away from everyone so he doesn't hurt anyone or expose us."

Mary nodded and watched as a glaring, shaking Quil, followed Jacob and Embry into the woods. As they started to pull away with Jared driving, she heard a howl cut through the air, quickly followed by 3 more that sounded in harmony. The boys all looked at eachother.

"It's so pretty." Mary said absentmindedly. She didn't notice the incredulous looks she received.

The ride was silent till about a block away from Emil's, when Mary spoke. "Bella answer your phone." They all looked at her like she was crazy, till Bella pulled out a slim silver phone from her purse. She glanced up at Mary.

"How....?" Mary just shook her head. "Just answer it."

Bella nodded and answered, her face quickly becoming pale.

"Edward?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

The tension in the car was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Jared pulled the car to a stop in front of Emily's house and everyone turned to stare at Bella. If she wasn't so pale, she would be blushing. Of course, Mary being human, couldn't hear what Edward was saying on the other side, but from Jared and Paul's faces she could only imagine.

"Your here?!" Bella all but shrieked.

They all got out of the car, and Mary dragged Bella out too. She dragged her down the road to the beach so the pack couldn't hear the conversation. Mary wanted to talk to Bella after she got off the phone.

"I don't know.....Ed..Edward?" Bella said. Now is the time that Mary wished she had super hearing. Bella glanced at Mary to see her bouncing up and down, waving her arms around. She couldn't help but giggle.

"No, not you. Look, I don't know if that is a good idea....."

"No, I have never been in any danger down here....."

"They've saved me plenty of times......"

Mary finally let out a growl and grabbed the phone from Bella. "Now see here, Leech. The pack has been nothing but nice to Bella. They have saved her numerous times. That's more than we can say about _you_, since your the reason she was in trouble in the first place. If Bella doesn't want to see you, then leave her alone!"

Then Mary hung up and looked at Bella who had tears running down her face. She looked like she was going to fall apart and Mary realized she was just putting on a strong front while she was on the phone. Now, though.....she was a mess.

Mary pulled Bella into a hug, which was kinda hard, since Bella was a good 6 inches taller than her, but all the same. It showed Bella, that while she might not understand, she would still be there for her. They had become almost inseparable, over the past couple weeks. Mary had gotten the feeling that Bella was using her as a replacement of some sort, but it was ok with her, since she was her cousin's imprint.

As an imprint herself, she knew that there was no way for Bella to fight the bond. It would only end up hurting both of them in the long run and no one would ever be able to replace that man that you were meant to be with. There would always be a longing, a hole, something that is missing, a wonder that there should be more. Eventually, you would come running back, just to stop the hurt. And really, who could resist that kind of compassion, love, and adoration that your other half will give you. Who _wouldn't_ want to be with your soul-mate? To know, that you are with your other half, the other person that completes you. Most people never find their soul-mates. And if they do, they don't know. So, why in Taha's name, would you deny that?

After a couple minutes, Bella leaned back and gave Mary a small smile. "Thank you."

Mary smiled back. "No thanks, Bella. I know how it is to be confused. My cousin loves you, and you are basically family. Any one of the pack, imprints included would do anything for you. Now what was that all about?"

Bella sighed and looked out over the ocean, then motioned for them to take a seat on the beach.

"That was Ed..._him_. He's back, and wanted to see me. I told him, I didn't think it was such a good idea. I just started healing from him, I don't.....then there's Jake." She sighed and lied her head on Mary's shoulder.

"I don't know what it is about him, but I just feel this pull towards him. Like if he left me, it would be worse than when _he_ did. I feel like he's part of me. With _him_, it was like.....it hurt to be next to him. I felt plain, and ordinary, next to a God. He was always trying to restrain himself, and I don't know how to really explain it. But with Jake.....it's like breathing. I'm so care free around him. No worries. Nothing. I just don't know what to do."

Mary sighed. And there it was. With Mary, it was different. She already _knew_ what was going on and that she would end up with Paul. So, why fight it? With Bella, she didn't know. Mary wanted to throttle Jacob for not telling her. But she did see his reasons. Jacob wanted Bella to fall in love with him on her own. Not because she had to.

Mary finally got up and helped Bella up to Emily's house. The pack was all waiting anxiously, and they all looked up as Mary and Bella came threw the door. Mary noticed a new face in the group and seen that it was the one boy from earlier. She guessed he had phased. Jacob came right over and picked up Bella and cradled her to his chest.

"I'm going to go back to my house. I don't think Bells should be alone tonight." He said to no one really and headed out.

Mary walked over and sat on the couch and curled up next to Paul. He wrapped his around her and pulled her into his embrace. She felt tears start to flow down her cheeks, but made no move to wipe them. Really, she didn't even know Harry. But looking around at all the grieving faces, and knowing how much they all loved him and looked up to him, it tends to play on your heart strings.

She never lost someone she loved. Yeah, there was her mother, but she never knew her. She would mourn the memory of her, but not her. Leah and Seth lost their father, Sam lost a mentor, Jacob, Embry, and Quil lost a second father. Paul and Jared, they didn't know him that well, but he was a respected Elder.

She must have fallen asleep, because when she woke up, it was dark and she was freezing. Mary looked around to see that she was past out on Emily's couch. She crept through the living room and kitchen and down the hall and opened the first door on the left and crept into the room. She closed the door softly and tip toed up to the bed. Paul was sleeping on his side with his back to her. She stifled a giggle. Why did most men sleep in the fetal position? It must have something to do with insecurity.

Mary smiled and curled into his back, sighing when his head washed over her. As she fell back into a deep sleep, she felt him shift and curl around her.

The next morning Mary woke before everyone. She walked out to the kitchen to get some coffee ready, when she seen Jacob sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"Jake?" She asked softly. He raised his head and she seen his bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, Jake...." She went to him and wrapped her arms around him. An image of Bella leaving early this morning and throwing him a mournful look flashed threw her mind.

"I'm so, so sorry. We'll get her back, Jake, I promise."

He looked at her. "Did you see it?" She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head no.

"She hasn't made a decision yet. It keeps flickering back and forth. She's undecided." Seeing his devastated face, she quickly went on, "But we'll make her understand, Jake. I promise. She just has to tie up some loose ends. She loves him. But, Jake, she also loves you."

With that, Mary felt his shoulders start to shake. She tightened her hold and vowed that she would see to it that he was happy. This was her family. Her life. And she would be damned if anyone ruined that. Imprint or not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

The next few weeks passed quickly for Mary. She started school, and hung around with Paul when the pack wasn't out patrolling for the red headed leech. Jake was his mopey old self. Bella hadn't come around in a long time. The Pack had a feeling that the leeches were holding her hostage. Mary had been asked numerous times to look in her future, but it was rare that she was even able to see her. No one could figure out why the minute Bella walked into the leeches house, she disappeared. It was like the day of the funeral.

Mary was sitting on the porch one day after school, writing in her journal all the visions she seen, when Jacob came out of the garage with a red motorcycle. Mary looked at him trying to figure out what he was doing with Bella's bike, when she was hit with a vision. She gasped and jumped up.

"Jake, you can't! Please, your gonna get her grounded!" Mary yelled after him.

He stopped as he was climbing on the bike and looked at her with an agonized expression on his face.

"Mary....maybe if she was grounded, she wouldn't be with those bloodsuckers so much. One of them could slip! I mean, remember what she told us about her birthday? The newest one isn't controlled!" He all but yelled. Mary sighed. She wanted to believe that this was for the best. But she seen it only coming to a bad end.

"Jake, I don't think this is a good idea. I think it's gonna push her farther away from us."

"Is that what you _see_?"

Mary frowned and put her hand on Jacob's arm. Images of Bella, Jacob, and who she assumed was Edward came forward. She seen the betrayed look on Bella's face, the look of fury on the leeches face. Then it flickered. She seen images of Bella coming and telling Jacob that she wanted nothing to do with him, Bella coming and telling Jacob that she chose him over the leech, Bella a leech, Bella a mother to little black haired children. Mary scrunched up her face and tried to look at the more concrete visions, but they were too blurry. They were changing too rapidly.

"I can't see the outcome. No decisions have been made yet. But Jake, it isn't good. Please don't do this!" Mary all but got on her knees and begged.

"I have to try..." Jacob's voice cracked. Mary looked at him sadly before taking a step back and letting him go. She had no right to prevent him from doing something. She just hoped in the end it all worked out.

Mary shook her head and decided that she would go down to Emily's house to wait for Jacob's verdict. It was Emily's birthday on Saturday, and she would need help preparing for the party.

She walked in the door and let the noise of the pack envelope her. This was family. This was home. This was where she belonged. She looked around and seen Emily hit Paul over the head with a wooden spoon when he went to grab a cookie. Quil and Embry were fighting in front of the TV. Seth was watching Quil and Embry with interest, throwing his two cents in every once in a while. Leah, well, she was sitting with her back in the corner glaring at Emily and Sam. And Jared and Kim were making out on the couch.

Mary felt like crying. Her visions haven't been changing. It was still death and destruction. All this, her family, they were all going to die if she didn't get to the bottom of it. There was one clue, something she was missing. And she had to find it before it was too late.

Paul must have noticed that she was standing there staring off into space, because she felt his huge arms wrap around her waist and lead her to the kitchen.

"Where's Jake?" Sam asked as he got hit with the same spoon Paul did while trying to also steal a cookie.

Mary sighed. "He went to ruin his life."

"Well, you sure are being melodramatic today." Paul told her. She looked up at him to find him staring at a tray of cooling cookies with drool beginning to form. She giggled and grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped his mouth. It earned a snicker from Emily.

"I'm not being melodramatic. Jake decided that he would try to get Bella grounded so she can't hang out with the leeches. But it's gonna back fire on him. It's gonna push her away from him, but he won't listen! I tried to tell him!" Mary threw her hands up in the air and huffed. She felt Paul's chest shake and she threw a wary glance at him to see him trying to hold in his laughter.

She jumped up and walked over to Emily. "Well, I'm glad I amuse you. But this is serious. He's going to make all you guys miserable and you don't care." She grabbed a bowl of cookie dough and started to stir it. "It's gonna distract you guys and your gonna end up getting killed. All because he won't listen!"

She felt a hand on her arm and looked up to see Emily smiling at her. "Your gonna kill the batter. It will be ok. It always is. She'll end up with Jake. It's impossible to deny the imprint. You know that."

Mary sighed and her shoulders slouched. "I know. But it's just so frustrating. I have these visions for a reason. And he won't listen to me."

"Mary." Sam said, coming to stand next to her. "You have those visions to help people. That doesn't mean everyone will want the help. The important thing is that you tried. People have free will. They will do as they please. But at least in the end, you can say you tried."

"I know. It's just so frustrating."

"Here, put these cookies on this tray and wrap them up." Emily said while handing her a batch of cooled off cookies. Mary smiled and took it.

She was putting the last cookie on a cookie tray when she was hit with a vision. There were two little girls playing on the floor of Emily's living room, when Quil walked in. He froze when he looked at the youngest. His eyes widened and his arms started to tremble.

Mary gasped and dropped the cookie. Everyone in the kitchen turned to look at her, but she turned to look at Quil. She knew that look. She had seen it before. Quil had imprinted on a little baby.

"What'd you see?" Paul asked her.

"I didn't know it was possible." Mary whispered. She turned to look back at Quil. The rest of them looked at her and then at Quil trying to figure out what was wrong.

"What is going on?" Paul grabbed her by her shoulders to shake her out of her funk. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Quil's gonna imprint." Everyone went silent and Mary heard something drop in the living room and then heavy footsteps come running into the kitchen.

"Who is she?" Quil asked.

Mary frowned. "I don't know. I never seen her before." Then more to herself. "This is crazy." Quil imprinting on a baby? What was this gonna do to the pack? No one wanted to see a boy make lovey dovey eyes on a baby. How the hell was this gonna work.

She looked up at everyone looking at her with concern. She took a step closer to Quil and layed her hand on his arm and was immediately hit with a monstrous vision.

She watched as Quil and a little girl walked down the beach with the girl on his shoulders. Then the girl was 5 and fell off her bike and a frantic Quil came running and put a band aid on her knee after making sure she was all in one piece. The girl was 9 and came running to him to show him that she got an A. The girl was 14 and she came to him crying that her boyfriend broke up with her. Quil comforted her all the while he was being torn up inside. The girl was 16 and they were sitting on the dock fishing. The girl was throwing shy glances at Quil and finally stood up and gave the oblivious Quil a kiss on the cheek. The girl was 18 and was walking down the aisle of her wedding and Quil was waiting at the end till his bride got to him. The girl made it down to him and looked at him with such love and devotion that you would think she had imprinted on him, not the other way around. She was going to marry her protector, her best friend, and then her lover.

Mary opened her eyes, and let a huge grin take over her face. She had tears coming down her face. She turned to Quil who looked concerned and she jumped at him and gave him a hug.

"Oh Quil, it was so beautiful!"

"What'd you see?" Asked Emily.

Mary looked at her. "Ok, look. I'm not telling you who or when. But I will say, everyone needs to have an open mind. This is going to be like nothing any of you had ever seen before. It's going to go against everything you know. But, it will turn out fine."

They were just going to bombard her with more questions when the front door slammed off the wall and an enraged Jacob came flying into the house.

Jake all but roared. "They're gonna bite her!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry so short. I'm trying to get these done as fast as I can. I was stuck for a moment there and now I think I got my groove back. hehe. Anyway enjoy and let me know how you like it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Mary gasped and backed up into Paul, who in turn, put his arm around her.

"What did you do, Jake? I told you not to go there. I told you that something bad would happen. Did you listen? No. Do you ever listen? No. I can see the future! I _know_ what is going to happen! Damn it!"

Mary shouted.

"What happened exactly?" Sam asked. The ever calm one.

"I went over there to try to get Bella grounded so she couldn't see the leech anymore. I then reminded him of the treaty. You know, not to _bite_. She said.....she said.....that is was none of my business."

"Maybe I can go talk to her." Mary said.

"No!" Paul shouted. Mary turned to face him.

"Paul," She said calmly, knowing how fast the wolves, especially Paul angered. "I understand that you love me and worry about me, but I need to do things for myself. Remember, I know what happens before it happens."

Paul frowned but nodded. "Fine, but I don't like it."

She smiled and everyone looked at her in awe. "No one said you had to."

Mary nervously knocked on Bella's front door. It opened to reveal an equal nervous Bella.

She noticed that Bella kept on glancing up the stairs. Mary knew the leech, Edward was here and she wanted to meet him. She knew a few things about him, but not much. She wanted to know what all the hub bub was about. What would make Bella stay away from her soul-mate?

With that thought a boy appeared in the kitchen If she wasn't accustomed to the wolves speed, she would have been shocked. Instead she only blinked.

"Um, hi?" Mary said to him.

"Who are you." The boy rudely said. Bella shot him an incredulous look.

"Mary Anne Black. Pleased to meet you. Well, somewhat. You know how things are."

The boy, who she guessed was Edward, cocked his head to the side like he was listening to something. What the hell was he doing?

"You're related to Jacob Black?" He said almost like a statement.

"Yes, he's my cousin." She said cautiously trying to figure out what he was up too.

"How so? Through your father?"

She stiffened. What did this _thing_ think that it was doing? Why was he asking these questions? Memories filtered through her mind.

_Mary at 3 telling her father that her nanny was going to die and him telling her she wasn't allowed to tell people things like that._

_Mary at 5 not wanting to go to school because some girl was going to make fun of her. And getting beat for it._

_Mary at 10 staring out her window wishing she was normal, because she was locked in her room. Her father said she was evil and he didn't want her to spread her evilness to other people._

She shook her head and looked up to see the boy looking at with sad eyes.

"My mother was Billy's sister. I kept my mothers last name. My father.....well, lets just say he wasn't the most loving of people."

"Why are you here?" Asked Bella breaking through the tension.

Because I'm sick of seeing Jacob mope. She thought, but she said instead, "I wanted to see you. I miss having a girl other than Emily to hang out with. I wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping."

Bella groaned and Mary grinned.

"Come on, Bella. Please?" She pleaded and gave her a puppy dog pout. Edward chuckled and Bella groaned again.

"I can't. Even if I wanted to. Because of Jacob, I am grounded."

Mary's grin faded, and she looked remorseful.

"I'm sorry about that. I told him not o. I begged him. But he's Jacob and he has to do things his own way."

Bella nodded. Mary stood awkwardly. And Edward looked thoughtful.

"Um, I might be able to talk Charlie into letting us hang out if Edward wasn't here." Bella said.

Edward seemed to take the hint and gave her a kiss and left.

An hour later Charlie walked in and with one look at Mary grinned and agreed to anything Mary asked.

So with that, Mary and Bella were in Bella's truck a heading out of town with Mary all but bouncing out of her seat.

"You would get along great with Alice." Bella said.

"Who's Alice?" Mary asked thinking that that name sounded familiar

"She is Edward's sister." Then Bella looked at Mary, "You know about vampires, right?"

Mary let out her tinkling laugh, "Yes, Bella. I know what the Cullens are. It would be hard not to, with me living with the wolves and all."

Mary happened to look around and noticed they were now pulling down a long dirt driveway.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Bella flashed a grin, "The Cullens."

"Your taking me to the house of a coven of vampires!?" Mary shrieked.

"Hey, we're not that bad." A voice said from next to her window.

She let out a yelp before covering her mouth with her hand.

"Holy Shit!" Mary breathed

Edward laughed. Mary then noticed there were 6 other people er.... vampires standing outside the truck. She got out of the truck and stood next to a grinning Bella.

"Mary, this is the Cullens."

Mary nodded nervously, fully aware that she was standing in front of 7 vampires and Paul and Jacob were going to have a litter of puppies when they found out.

She heard a chuckle come from Edward, then the rest of the vampires laughed.

Mary took a deep breath and pasted a smile on her face, and bounced over to the pixie looking one that she had met before.

"Hi, I'm Mary. We sorta met before." Then she held out her hand.

"Alice. And yes we did meet before." Then Alice took Mary's hand.

Nothing could have prepared them for what happened next.

They both froze. Alice's eyes glazed over and Mary's eyes paled to an almost white in color.

The Cullens and Bella looked at each other in shock. What the hell just happened?


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I sometimes get a little crazy with the amount of action or surprises in my stories. So if you don't like it, or think they aren't realistic, please let me know. I try to tone my stories down. Like I didn't want Mary to be too powerful. There are some things she just can't see or catch in time. Even in the mythological world, no one is perfect. Please let me know how I'm doing. I'm trying to keep up with this story and at least complete it. I probably have about 20 other stories that I have started and that are at a stand still. Well, enough about me.....on with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Images passed through their mind,

_Alice as a little girl playing with a baby that looked remarkably like her._

_Alice being baptized._

_Alice having an exorcist done on her, cause her parents thought she was possessed._

_Alice locked in the basement._

_Alice in a straight jacket being led away._

_Alice having shock therapy._

_Alice being taken away from the Asylum but a beautiful pale man with red eyes._

_Alice being bitten by the same pale man._

_Mary being baptized._

_Mary being beaten by her father for being evil._

_Mary being locked in her room for telling her father the future._

_Mary being made fun of at school._

_Mary finding the box from her mother._

_Mary showing up on the Blacks porch._

_Finally the vision of death and destruction that Mary had before she came here._

The girls gasped and released each others hands. They looked up to see a circle of people surrounding them and then noticed that they were on the ground.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"You shook hands and a minute later you collapsed on the ground. If Mary wasn't breathing and we couldn't hear her heartbeat we would have though you guys were dead." Edward said.

"Do you know what happened?" Carlisle asked. Ever the doctor, Mary thought.

Edward was looking at them amazed at what he saw.

"Our lives." Alice said. Then she turned to Mary. "Did you know you could do that?"

Mary shook her head, "No, I thought you did it."

They both widened their eyes as realization set in.

"Amazing." Edward whispered, then started talking in rapid speed to the rest of his family.

"Would someone tell me what the HELL is going on?" Bella yelled.

"We're related." Alice said in wonder. "I thought I only had a great great niece, I didn't know about a nephew or that my niece was his daughter."

Mary stared at Alice. Now she knew why she looked so familiar. Alice looked exactly like her father if she wasn't a vampire, she would probably have the same ice blue eyes. Mary was in awe. She had always wanted to meet the only other psychic family member, and now she did. It was amazing!

"Yes, it is." Edward said, still looking like Christmas came early.

"What?" asked Mary. Was he reading her mind?

"Yes, I am." He said.

Mary narrowed her eyes at him but shrugged. She didn't have anything to hide.

"That's the first reaction like that, that I got. Usually people panic, and wonder if they said anything incriminating." Edward told her.

"Well, there is reason to get all crazy about something that may or may not have happened." Mary said plainly.

"Wait, so both of y'all have visions? We have two future seers?" Emmett asked.

They all looked at Alice and Mary for an explanation. Mary sighed.

"I see the past, present, and future, but I have to touch something that the person touched. Though for some reason I can't see Alice."

"Maybe, it's because your both psychic?" Carlisle wondered aloud.

"Maybe. But, I normally can't see Mary cause she is always with the wolves."

Mary cocked her head, "You can't see the wolves?"

"No, Carlisle guesses it's because their futures are so ruled by their instincts."

"Can you see the rest of the Cullens?" Bella asked.

Mary nodded. "Yes, but the rest of you guys are all fuzzy. Like your not to sure of your own future. Alice, all I see is black with you."

"I always said they rely too much on my visions." Alice mumbled

"That's it!" Mary exclaimed.

They all looked at her, so she sighed and explained her though process.

"You all rely on Alice. Though you do make decisions on your won. You always change you mind based on what Alice says. Alice rely's solely on her visions. Her future is ruled by her decisions which is why I can't see her."

"It makes sense in a weird way. Can you see the wolves?" Alice asked Mary.

Mary nodded again. "Yes, but I guess it's because my mother was a Black. I have wolf blood in me. It's not active though."

Mary then looked up at the sky.

"It's getting dark. The boys will be going crazy by now. We have a birthday party for Emily tomorrow. You should come, Bella. I guarantee, it will be something you won't ever forget."

Bella glanced at Edward, who squeezed the bridge of his nose. He then looked at Mary, who squeezed her eyes shut. She looked for Bella's future through the ring. When she opened her eyes. Edward was satisfied that she'd be safe.

"I don't know if Charlie will let me." Bella said.

"Don't worry. I'll have Uncle Billy call and invite you. He'll allow. I already see you there." Mary told her.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Bella said.

"Uh, not to be rude, but I want to get home before next year." Mary told her.

Bella huffed and the rest of the Cullens laughed.

"I'll take you, but I can only take you to the border." Alice said.

"That's fine. I'll just call....Jacob. Paul will be going crazy insane." Mary said while pulling out her cell phone.

The phone didn't even ring once when it was answered.

"Mary?" Jacob's rough, husky voice came over the phone.

"Yes, Jake. Can you come pick me up at the border of La Push? I'll explain everything once I get home."

She heard him sigh, then he agreed. Ten minutes later she was in the porche with Alice, and stopping in front of the treaty line. Paul was pacing back and forth in front of the V.W. Rabbit, while Jacob was leaning against the side looking amused.

Mary all but jumped out of the car and ran to Paul, who pulled her in for a huge hug.

"Can't breath, Paul." She gasped.

Paul grinned, and held her away from him to check her over for injuries. Mary swatted his hands away. "I'm fine, Paul." She then turned and waved to Alice, who in turn turned the car around and left.

The ride home was silent. Paul kept Mary on his lap the whole time. Never letting her go.

When they were finally settled in Jacob's living room, and even Billy was there, she finally spoke.

"I found out I'm related to one of the Cullens."

Mary buried her head into Paul's shoulder and waited for the explosion. She wasn't disappointed. Various versions of "What" and "What the hell" were heard. Until Sam spoke up.

"Explain." He ordered.

Even though Mary wasn't one of the wolves, therefor didn't technically have to obey him, she did out of respect for him.

"Alice Cullen, was formally known as Mary Alice Brandon. She was institutionalized in 1919 for having visions. There she was changed and eventually found the Cullens. She had a little sister, who I think had a son out of wedlock. The son had a son, and so on, till me. I think the visions only came to the females of the family. I was the first female since Alice and her sister."

Mary paused to take a breath, "I had heard of Alice before from my fathers family. It was a taboo subject, but they had constantly compared me to her. Before I came here, there was talk of admitting me just like they did her."

Mary heard growls from around the room. She layed a hand on Paul's chest to calm him down and looked at Billy. She pulled her puppy dog look.

"Uncle Billy, can you call Charlie and tell him about Emily's party tomorrow? Bella already agreed to come if we can talk Charlie into allowing her."

Jacob got a huge grin on his face, as Billy moved to go get the phone. Paul stood up with Mary in his arms and spoke for the first time tonight, "Lets all get some sleep. Mary had enough action for today, and we will all need our rest for the party tomorrow."

Sam nodded and stood, followed by the rest of the pack, "Embry and Quil will take first shift tonight. Paul and Jared second. Go now."

And just like that everyone was gone. Mary cuddled up to Paul in her room and promptly fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Mary woke early, quite excited for the party today. She had already seen what was going to happen, but seeing it in person was very different.

Mary looked around for Paul, before remembering he was out patrolling before the party.

She looked at the clock and seen that it was only 7 in the morning. Paul would be going home in an hour to get a couple hours of sleep before the party.

Mary sighed and grabbed her things. After a quick shower, she phone Bella to see if she wanted to come early to help set up.

Bella said she would, but Edward wanted to drop her off at the border. Mary said she would 'borrow' Jakes car and meet her at the border.

So after writing a quick not to a still sleeping Jacob, she grabbed his keys and headed to the La Push border in his rebuild V.W. Rabbit. She just hoped he didn't find out that she had never gotten her drivers license, nor had anyone ever taught her. She had learned through her visions, and through watching other people.

Mary pulled over on the side of the road where Jacob and Paul had been parked the night before. She wondered if she was doing the right thing by inviting Bella down to the reservation.

Was this really the best thing to do? Who did Bella really belong with? The one she loved or the one she was meant to be with? What was really right? Mary began to realize that the person she was doing this for was really herself. She didn't want Jacob to be unhappy, because it made the rest of the pack unhappy when they were unhappy, they didn't concentrate as well and with this war brewing, they needed to concentrate on everything around them. So the question remained. Should she continue to fight for Jacob, or let Bella be happy with Edward?

Mary was broken out of her thoughts by a sliver Volvo pulling off the road in front of her. She watched as Edward gave Bella a kiss. Then Bella got out of the car and tripped a total of 3 times in the 15 feet between the cars.

Mary giggled. Maybe Bella would benefit from some etiquette lessons. The ones that make you balance a book on your head.

Ten minutes later, Mary was pulling into Emily's driveway. They both walked into the house. It was about 8:30 in the morning, but all the girls were already there and cooking up a storm.

Bella got put to work making more cake, and Mary worked with Leah icing the cookies. The reason Mary was with Leah? Because Leah looked like she was going to eat Bella.

The morning went quickly, and soon the party was underway. All the boys were there except Quil and Seth, who were out on patrol, but were due back at any time.

Mary was a nervous wreck. She had a million thoughts running through her head. From Bella and Jacob to Quil's cradle robbing imprintation. Then there was the red-headed leech wondering about and no one knew what she was up too.

Paul came up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You ok? You look deep in thought." He asked her.

She shook her head, "I'm just thinking. There's just so much going on, I feel like I have no control over anything and that everything I came here for is for nothing."

He turned her so she was looking at him.

"Listen Mary, you are doing everything you can. You are only one person and a human at that. No one expects you to know everything. The whole pack is behind you, Mary. And as much as I hate it, the Cullens sound like they are too."

Mary opened her mouth to say something to him, when the front door opened and Quil stepped in.

Mary froze and grabbed Pauls arm making him look where she was looking. Quil's eyes scanned the room, then landed on the two little girls playing on the floor. His whole body seemed to freeze up. Mary looked around and it seemed like no one noticed anything but her and Paul.

She caught Emily's eyes from across the room and nodded at Quil. Mary watched as Emily's eyes widened when she seen that Quil had imprinted. Then her eyes about fell out of her head when she seen who he imprinted on.

Emily showed Sam who in turn quickly swept Quil out of the room. Quil didn't want to go . He was still fairly new to the whole werewolf thing, and had poor control over his wolf instincts. So he caused a ruckus.

The rest of the pack quickly surrounded him, and pushed him out the door. Bella ran over to Mary along with the rest of the imprints.

"Was that the interesting thing you were talking about?" Bella asked Mary.

"You knew who he would imprint on and you didn't say." Emily scolded.

"Wow, on a two year old." Kim murmured.

Mary took a deep breath and dragged the girls to the guest bedroom.

"Fist, yes, Bella. Second, Emily, if I had told, then Quil wouldn't have showed up. Everything will work out fine. I saw it. Right now, he's basically going to be her overgrown protector. He has no bad thoughts about her. As she gets older, his job will change. He'll be her best friend. She will be able to tell him anything, without him judging her. When she turns 16 or 17, she'll start to see him differently. Then he will be her lover and husband."

The girls all stared at her opened mouth. Kim was crying and when they asked her why, she responded that it was so beautiful.

The party continued on as normal, only with Quil now playing tea party. They got lots of pictures for blackmail. Emily promised to talk to her sister and set up some kind of visitation. Normally with imprints they didn't tell the parents, but with Clair being so young, they had too.

After everyone had left, the pack and the imprints, plus Billy and Old Quil all sat in Emily's backyard. They were all talking about todays events when they heard Bella's quiet voice address Jacob.

"Do you think you'll ever imprint?" She asked him.

Everyone seemed to freeze. They all knew that she had no idea that he had already imprinted on her. But he had no intention of ever telling her.

Mary thought it was stupid. Bella would stay with him on that if he only told her, but she did see his reasoning.

She looked at all the imprints, the perfect mates. Then there was Clair. Why would fate choose a 2 year old for a 16 year olds perfect mate? Then another thought crossed her mind.

"Hey," Mary said, and everyone looked at her. "If Quil's perfect mate was a two year old, does that mean that the rest of the guys might imprint on an old lady?"

Billy and Old Quil let out huge belly laughs. They guys that haven't imprinted yet looked horrified. And all the ones that had already imprinted looked amused.

"Can that happen? I mean is it even possible?" Embry asked seemly scared of actually imprinting on an old lady.

"No." Leah stated all of a sudden.

Everyone looked at her in a state of shock. Leah never spoke unless spoken too first.

"Oh come on...you all think imprinting is some magical thing, it's not. It's a way to find the best possible match to carry on the wolf gene."

Seeing everyone looking confused, Leah sighed. Mary had an idea of what Leah was talking about. She had though of it before too.

"Take Paul and Mary for example. Paul is hot tempered and quick to react. Not a very good thing for a werewolf. Mary is sweet, bouncy and ever cheerful, but she thinks before she acts. What do you get when you put them together? A kid who thinks before he acts, is cheerful but not overly so. Has a temper but won't explode on everything. The perfect wolf."

They all looked surprised that Leah would actually think of something like that. Mary wasn't. She knew why she did it. Mary would have done the same thing.

Sam left Leah cause he imprinted on Emily. Well why not on Leah? She would want to know why.

"I've often thought of that. I see what your saying, Leah. They can't imprint on old lady's cause then the gene won't be passed on." Mary said. She knew Leah didn't like attention, and she really put herself out there to answer the question. Leah threw her a small smile.

"Well," Billy said clearing his throat, "It's late, we all have had a lot of excitement tonight So why don't we all head home and get to bed."

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed out for the night. Mary couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was coming.

* * *

**Sorry so boring. I'm kinda in a rut right now. But don't worry, it will get more exciting in the next couple chapters. Next chapter will be written and up on Monday as usual.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry it has taken so long to update. I lost my muse, then I had another baby blanket to do for a friends sister. I'm going to try to get back into the grove of things, but it will take some time. But fear not, I will not let this fic go down the drain. I put alot of work into this, and I refuse to let it go to waste. So, just bear with me for the time being. Next update will be in one - two weeks.

* * *

****Chapter 14**

Over a month passes and Mary has been picking up disturbing visions. Once, when Mary and the girls went to Port Angelus for shopping, Mary bumped into a girl of around 15 and got a glimpse of her with wild, crazy, red eyes, then people in black cloaks, then a fire and purple smoke.

That particular vision haunted her for days. Just the look of terror on the girls face. Of course, Mary knew what the red eyes meant, but she couldn't se a way to stop the vision from happening.

With Mary being plagued by visions of things she couldn't help, she wasn't prepared for the vision that hit when she grabbed her cell phone when it rang after school Tuesday someday in the middle of May.

_The wolves were running through the woods in the pack formation. They were excited, their adrenaline pupming. They were truly under the spell of the hunt. Then a flash of red flashed by, and the spell broke._

_A woman stood there in all her glory. Flaming red hair, crimson eyes, a malicious smile upon her face. She took off, and like the wolves had hit an invisible line, they stopped all in a row, snarling, and snapping at thin air. The red head came back into veiw, only to disappear again over the invisable border._

_Then a flash of red, and the silver wolf fell to the ground under a huge, burly man. The silver wolf got up and attacked the huge man. Then a blond haired woman attacked the silver wolf. And then the vision went black._

Mary gasped and quickly wrote down all that she had seen. The world around her started to become clear, and she could hear Jacob growling into Mary's cell phone, that she must have dropped some time during the vision.

Mary held out her hand, "Give it here, Jake."

He glared at her then handed over the phone. Mary put the phone up to her ear and she heard Alices's frantic voice on the other end. "Mary! Mary! She's coming!"

"Alice, calm down! I already know! I just seen it. But I have to tell you one thing. If any of you atack my Paul, I don't care if we are related or if you _are_ a vampire. I will find a way to rip you all to shreds and burn the pieces, and scatter the ashes to the four corners of the world. So there will be no hope of ever putting yourself together again."

Jacob and Billy, who had just came into the kitchen, stood there gaping at her. Here was this tiny girl threatening a family of vampires, on behalf of her werewolf boyfriend.

"Mary, what exactly did you see?" Alice asked.

"I seen the huge one attck Paul, who retaliated. Then the blond, I thin, Rose, attacked too. So the pack attacked. That was all, I'm sorry Alice, but if Paul gets hurt, you guys better hightail it towards the hills, cause if the pack don't kill you, I will"

Mary hung up and collapsed in the nearest chair. Now that she thought about it, did she overreact? Did she just lose the only relative on her fathers side to ever except her? But it was Paul! Even though she never really though about it, but now that she did, she realized that when he wasn't there, it felt like a piece of her was missing.

She had always just put off the intensity of the attraction as her already knowing about the imprint and accepting it. But from the moment she saw him, she had felt like she had finally found a part of her that she had never knew was missing.

Mary felt drawn to him. He was her security blanket. He felt like home, like if she was with Paul, nothing could ever go wrong. It was a childish fantasy, but one that every now and then it was ok to enjoy.

Which brought her back to the reason she was staring blankly at the kitchen table, with her uncle and cousin trying frantically to figure out what was wrong.

Finally, one of them had enough smarts to call Paul, who came barroling through the door with enough force to bust the door off the doorframe.

"What's wrong with her? What did you do?" Paul asked while scooping Mary up in his arms.

"Nothing. She had a vision. Then threatened the Cullens with a painful death if any of them hurt you." Jacob said clearly amused.

Paul chuckled and looked down at Mary, who was starting to come out of her self-induced trance.

"Hey, Baby, would you like to tell me about it?" Paul asked Mary.

Mary shook her head and looked up at Paul. "I think it's on Saturday. The red head will be here. She'll be dancing on the treaty line. Paul....please watch yourself. One of the Cullens are going to attack you. Please be careful. Watch your temper. I don't....I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Paul pulled Mary closer to him. Even though he knew it wasn't likely that he would get hurt, he also knew that she was genuinly worried. He couldn't just blow that off. "It's ok, Baby. I'll watch myself. I promise." He all but cooed.

Jacob made some gagging noise and left the house to talk to Sam. Billy went to the living room to call Charlie. Billy knew the safest place for Charlie and Bella was down on the reservation. So he would invite them down for diner, and hope that Mary hadn't ruined Bella's chances at coming down to La Push.

Mary thought she probably sat on Paul's lap for about an hour. Making it around 4. Paul apparently flet her shift and started to talk again. "If your feeling better, Sam probably wants us to go over there so you can share your vision."

"Yeah, I figured. I think Jacke is already over there. They are probably really impatient." Paul nodded and stood up still holding Mary in his arms. She really wasn't complaining. They waved to Billy, who looked bummed out over something. Mary made a note ot ask later. Then they walked into the woods.

Paul could travel faster in the woods than out in the open. Most of the pack actually prefered the woods, cause they could let their guard down with out worrying and act like their super human selves.

They made it to Emily's in less than 2 minutes. When they walked in, they seen that the whole pack was smooshed into the tiny living room.

Paul sat, still holding Mary, in the place Jacob gave up fot them. Mary handed the paper to Sam of what she had seen. They al studied it to see what they could fix.

"So, she dances along the treaty line. How does she even know where it is?" Seth asked. They all looked at Mary who shrugged. "I need something of her. I can't focus on her with out it. I can only get glimses of her through you guys, and ther's only when you come into contact with her."

"So this happens on Saturday? Emily, can you set up something at Billy's to keep Charlie and Bella there? Maybe Sue too?" Sam asked.

Mary cleard her throat. "Um, I think Billy already did that. I can see everyone there but Bella. Her future is black right now. So I don't know what she's doing."

The days till Saturday were very slow. Everyone was on edge. The pack was barely in school. Which left Kim and Mary in school by thierselves.

Saturday was a very tense day. Mary got up early to clean up the house for the little secret hostage party. Charlie had told Billy that Bella and Edward had gone to Flordia to see her mother. None of the pack believed that one bit. Why would a vampire go to a place that sunny to be around humans that can see him. So the question remains. Where is Bella?

Mary had tried to get a vision of her, but it kept on coming out extremely fuzzy. Like someone was making decisions for her. Like she had no free will. Which very well may be. She seen how the vampires acted around Bella. Treating her like she was a piece of glass, incapable of making even the simplist decisions.

Mary put the thughts out of her head as Emily and Sue showed up to start cooking. They were having a speghetti dinner, because it was simple and easy and the girls would be a nervous wreck and not be able to concentrate.

When Charlie showed up, they made the excuse that Sam and Jacob were out helping someone or something like that.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Billy, Charlie, and Sue did most of the talking. Emily was calm and heppy on the outside, but was a nervouse wreck on the inside. Mary, while she knew logically that the boys could take care of themselves, it was still her Paul out there. He was going to get attacked, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Every sound made Mary jump. Emily kept one hand on Mary's leg at all times.

Charlie left, then Billy left with Sue to keep her company. While Emily and Mary were cleaning up. They heard loud swearing coming closer. With one look at Emily, they both ran to the porch to see the pack coming out of the woods.

Mary broke away from Emily and ran straight into Pauls arms. She knew she was foolish, but she couldn't help checking him over for battle wounds. "I'm fine, Mary. Really. It was barely a scratch."

Mary leaned back to look up at him. "A scratch? What happened? Did it happen as I said, or did it change?"

They all walked into Billy's living room. Most of the pack went home. All that was left was Sam, Jacob, Paul, Quil, and Embry. Jared went to check on Kim. And Seth and Leah went home.

They all got confortable, and Sam started. "For the most part it happened how you said. The leech was dancing on the line. Paul would have had her, but that huge one made a lundge for her, and ran into Paul. Now I have to give Paul credit, he really tried to keep his temper. He didn't bite him at all. He just kinda bumped him back to the other side of the line."

"Then the blond leech jumped on Paul. Then all hell broke loose." Quil interrupted. Sam sent him a glare that had Quil cowering.

"Anyway, just as the pack was about ready to jump them, the short one and her mate came out of no where and we all felt so calm. I phased back so I could talk to their leader. He had asked if they could cross the line to track her, but we said no."

"Good. The treaty is there for a reason. If you got rid of it just once, then they would think that they can push their luck." Jacob looked at Mary and asked, "Can you see Bella?"

Mary shook her head. "No, I've been trying, but all I see is a lot of Sun."

No one commented, but the same thought was on everyones mind. Why would a vampire be in a sunny place?


	16. Chapter 16

**Haha that was fast. Here is the complete Chapter 15. Sorry it took so long to get this up and out. Like I said before I ran into a little rut. I have some new ideas for this as well. I also have the ending of this planned out in my head. I estimate around 5-8 more chapters left, maybe more. I'm going to try to throw in some fillers and fun chapters to make it longer and more interesting. So have fun reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Sunday morning, Mary was woken up by Jacob's voice. She could hear him asking for Bella, then 10-15 minutes later, she'd here the same thing.

After about an hour of this, Mary groaned and slid out of bed. She padded down the hall and seen Jacob sitting on the couch cradling the phone. He looked like he was ready dial again.

"You know, some might say your a stalker." She told him. Mary didn't know if it was from her hanging out with the sneaky wolves, or just the fact that Jacob was so engrossed in the phone that he didn't hear her. She chose the latter, cause he jumped about 5 foot in the air.

"Damn it, Mary, you about gave me a heart attack!" Jacob all but yelled and grabbed his chest.

Mary snorted at him being such a drama queen. That was her job. She took a seat next to him anyway. "Werewolves can't have heart attacks, Jake. Now why are you calling Bella every 10 minutes?"

"Sam wants me to warn the leeches what will happen if they step over the boundary line again. So I was going to head over there."

"Jacob, do you think that is such a good idea? The last time you almost didn't make it out there without phasing and breaking the treaty yourself."

"What do you think I should do?" Jacob asked her. She looked at him and at that moment, he looked all of his 16 years. Yes, he looked physically 25 and had a body to die for, but he was still emotionally 16 years old. The love of his life was with another man, and he didn't have any clue what so ever of how to get her back. She sighed. She too, was after all only 16. She had visions most of her life of the most gruesome things one's mind could come up with, so she was at least a little more mentally mature. But she hated telling people what to do with their lives. But they came to her anyway. It came with the territory she guessed.

"Jacob, I've heard what they say about you. That you have the best control out of the whole pack. But Jake, even I know that a guy has his limits when it comes to the woman he loves. I think you should try a crowded place. That way both you and the lee...geez I'm starting to sound like you, you guys will both have the motivation to keep calm."

"I guess, I just miss her so much. I wish everything could go back to the way things were before werewolves and imprints. That night at the movie theater, we accomplished so much." He had his head in his hands and Mary could see the slight shaking of his shoulders. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. Even standing, he was taller than her and he was sitting down.

"Ssshhh, Jake. It will turn out fine. I'll make sure of it. But in the meantime, you need to show her exactly what she's missing with you. Show her how Hott a werewolf can be, not a cold prude of a Popsicle. Honestly, Jake, you don't see the looks you get from some of the girls at school. The slip in their own drool as you walk by. I've seen some of them walk into walls. I've even seen Bella look a couple times. Start to show her what she's missing."

By the end of Mary's small rant, Jacob has a small grin on his face. The both sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the day, Jake with his calling, and Mary searching for possible future outcomes.

The next morning Mary paced the porch, while Paul watched in amusement. School started in an hour. It was the first time since Kindergarten that she actually felt wanted in school.

She was broken out of her pacing by the roar of a motorcycle. Jacob pulled up in front of the house looking incredibly smug. He was wearing faded blue jeans that hung extremely low on his hips and a very very tight black muscle shirt. And it showed every single muscle he had. She had woken him up early this morning throwing his clothes all over trying to find something suitable for what she wanted to do. While Edward was ok, he was kinda stuck up and prissy. He was old world, and very traditional. While Jake was laid back, and all around fun. But Jake, also had that bad boy look that she was trying to play up. After all, what girl didn't want her very own bad boy?

But that look he had on his face when he pulled up made Mary groan. "What did you do, Jacob? Remember, I'm just as much a part of them, as I am you guys. I finally have a chance to understand my gift. Don't ruin it for me! I gave you strict instructions. You asked for my help and I gave it to you. Don't mess this up!" Mary shrieked.

Of course Paul came over and started to hover at the first sign of distress, and was shooting Jacob glares and growling at him for making his imprint upset. She really couldn't gather the thoughts to care.

Alice was a part of her family that she never thought she would fin. Yes, she did threaten her when it came to Paul, but that was different. She didn't want Jacob to ruin the fragile relationship that she had with Alice.

"Honestly, Mary, it's fine. I just reminded Edward what happened to Bella when they left. He really does read minds!" Mary groaned at him antagonizing Edward, but the was Jacob looked bouncing around like an overgrown Mary make her giggle. She just shook her head and dragged the boys towards the Rabbit for school.

When Friday came, Mary was never so happy to see the weekend. Jacob had talked about Bella non-stop. And it was driving every one totally insane. No one wanted to patrol with him at all. Sam had taken to ordering Jacob, Quil, and Embry the night shift. Those two simply because no one else could stand him without killing him.

Mary was digging in her bag for homework, while Jake was sleeping, when her hand hit something and she was hit with a vision.

_Bell was staring at a piece of paper with a whimsical smile on her face. She jumped in her truck and took off down the road. A flash of the paper showed Mary a wolf. Then a flash of the road sign, 'Welcome to La Push'_

Mary smiled and pulled the same paper out of bag. It had been sitting on Jacob's car when the got out of school, and Bella was now on her way here. They wouldn't have to listen to Jacob moan and groan anymore.

Not even 5 minutes later Mary heard the loud noise of Bella's engine. And I knew if I heard it then.....a breeze past by me as I seen the front door open and then slam shut. There went Jacob. She shook her head and sat down to do her homework. After an hour or two, she heard Jake and Bella's voice. Mary stuffed all her things back in her bag and ran out the door

"Bella!" Bella turned around and tripped on a chunk of dirt, letting Jacob catch her. Mary smiled as Bella looked into Jacob's eyes. A small flush started to creep up Bella's neck making Mary giggle. She cleared her throat to get their attention and they both jumped apart.

"Bella, are you doing anything later? Paul has to patrol and I don't want to sit around the house much longer. I need something to do."

Bella bit her lip and looked towards the road leading out of La Push, then back to Mary. "Well, I'm supposed to help my friend Angela address her graduation announcements. But she could probably use more help."

"Great, let's go." Mary clapped her hands together and grabbed Bella and dragged her towards the truck, only glancing back to give Jake a sly wink.

As soon as they got a good distance from Jakes house, Mary had Bella pull over. She held up her hand and looked to see if any of the 'Supernaturals' could hear them. So far no one could. She turned to Bella and looked at her. Really looked at her. While she looked better than she used to before the Cullens came back, there was still a light in her eyes that was dim. She looked torn.

"Bella," Mary whispered. She made sure to keep her thoughts hidden with images of the future destruction that she had seen before she had came to keep Edward out. "this has got to stop. Don't say anything, just listen. I know you said you would think about everything, but this is killing Jake. You don't see him, he barely sleeps, barely eats, he goes to school, and runs patrols. No one will run with him, Sam had to put in an order. His thoughts are a jumbled mess."

"Mary, I love him, I really do, but it's not how I love Edward. Besides, Jake will imprint, and everyone will be fine." Bella had tears on her face. Mary stared her right in the eyes.

"No, he won't Bella. Your it for him. Your forgetting that I can _see_ things. You are the only one he will ever love. If you leave him, he will never love again. He will live alone and die alone. You need to figure out who you can't live without. You already lived once without Edward, can you really live without Jake?" Mary got out of the truck and gave her one last glance. Bella was gasping for breath and had her arms wrapped around her middle. Mary then shut the door and started to walk home. Hopefully, that would knock some sense into the girl.

Of course she knew it wouldn't, you can push someone in the right direction, but you couldn't take away their will. Even Sam couldn't all the way. Yes, he was Alpha and could give orders, but if an Imprint or their self were in danger because of the order they would be able to over ride it. Somehow, Mary had to get Bella to see that Jake was her natural path. And come hell or high water, she would do it. She just needed to figure out how.


	17. Chapter 17

**K this chapter is just a filler. I came across this song, and I could just picture this happening. Sam to me, seems like if he let loose, he would be fun to hang out with. And with Quil being the comedy relief. Anyway have fun with this hilarious chapter. Go here for the song, www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=KB7OKImflZc&feature=related**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Mary's next few days were not fun at all. She knew that Bella wanted to come down this weekend, but she seen Bella's future going dark when she got off work on Thursday. That could only mean that Alice was involved. Mary was tempted to just go to the Cullens herself, she was after all a relative, but with things as tense as they were, she didn't want to put any pressure on the pack.

She sighed and sat back. It was Tuesday, and she was bored. She almost wished for a girls night. She sat back and looked for the future. Nothing good was going on. Then she pulled out the picture of baby Jacob, and the vision she had made her fall off the couch laughing. She was at Sam and Emily's house, and Emily came running out of the kitchen to see what was going on. Mary glanced at Sam and lost it again.

"Sam, you didn't say anything about a boys night tomorrow." Mary asked. Sam glanced at her warily, but nodded.

"I figured they all needed a break. We're going to all meet here and just relax for a bit." Mary nodded at him, but still smiled. She then winked at Emily, and walked out the door. Half way back to the Blacks house, Mary pulled out her cell phone.

"Alice, I need a favor."

An hour later, she met Alice at the border. Alice handed her a bag, which Mary looked into and raised her eyebrow at Alice. "I thought you couldn't see us?" Alice shook her head.

"I can't see you because your with the wolves all the time. But I did see myself going to buy that, then driving to La Push border. Are you going to tell me what you need it for?"

"Maybe. I know your going to kidnap Bella on Thursday so she can't come down here, and I think it's going to be some kind of girls night. I might be able to convince the boys here to let us girls go somewhere. Maybe we'll stop by and let you see. It's going to be hilarious, and really really good black mail material."

True to their word, Mary, Kim, Emily, and Leah pulled up to the Cullen house Thursday night. Well, Leah sat on the side of the road leading to the Cullens. She refused to step foot on their property, even if they did allow it.

Bella sat pouting on the couch, when they all came in. Alice came skipping over and Mary handed her the little button looking thing, which Alice then popped into the Giant TV. Mary turned to the girls.

"Ladies, what you are about to see here, is what our men do in their free time. This is who they are, and apparently why we love them. Gather round, gather round. And enjoy." All the girls sat down and stared at the screen. The soon learned that it was hidden camera footage from Wednesday night.

_The pack was all sitting around, just drinking and getting drunk, till Quil turned on the stereo. Sam laughed and jumped up on the couch._

"_Hey, start that over. Come on guys lets do this." Sam told them. Quil started the old casset tape over again and they all turned to Sam who was now standing on the coffee table holding the remote as a microphone._

_**AAARRRROOOOOOOO**_

_**Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
Why it's Little Red Ridin' Hood**_

Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are lookin' good  
You're everything a big bad wolf would want

_All the boys got together and howled. Eerily sounding wolf-like even in their human form. Quil had a red quilt over his head and was running around like an idiot, while the rest of them chased him around._

_**Listen to me [howl]**__  
_

Little Red Ridin' Hood  
I don't think even big girls should  
Go walkin' in these spooky old woods alone

[howls]

_The guys all joined in._

_  
__**What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
So, just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a way  
**__  
__**What full lips you have  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So, until you get to grandma's place **_**  
**_**I think you ought to walk, with me and be safe  
**_

_Sam sung by himself again._

_  
__**I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
Till I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walkin' with you alone**_**  
**

By now the Girls were all holding their sides, gasping for breath from laughing so hard. All the pack were all up on various furniture singing and howling.

_[howls]_

_**Little Red Ridin' Hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't**_

[howls]

_The boys all joined in._

_  
__**What a big heart I have  
The better to love you with  
Little Red Ridin' Hood  
Even bad wolves can be good**_

I'll try to be satisfied  
Just to walk close by your side  
Maybe you'll see things my way  
Before we get to grandma's place

Little Red Ridin' Hood  
You sure are lookin' good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want

[howls]  
(Baaa)

Mary laughed, "The best part is, I made that my ring tone on my phone. I can't wait till someone calls me and the pack is around. I'm going to carry my camera just to get the look on their faces."

The girls hung around for a bit, then went home. Mary needed to get up early to tell Jacob that he needed to get Bella from school tomorrow. There would be only a minute where she would be without Alice, and since Alice couldn't see the wolves, as long as Bella didn't know, Jacob would be able to get her away from school.


	18. Chapter 18

**And here is the next chapter. The last one was just a filler. Something fun to keep me and you entertained. I know logically, Sam and Jared would have never let Emily and Kim go to the Cullens, but hey, it's my fanfic, and it was kind of funny just thinking about Sam singing like that. But here is a real chapter for you to enjoy. It's get's kinda deep, but oh well, we are starting to get some action.**

**~Amanda~**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Mary decided to go hang out at Emily and Sam's on Friday. She had been spending most of her time looking into the future to see if there was anything she needed to be ready for. She kept on seeing a blond vampire carrying a red shirt, but she didn't know what it meant.

"Mary, don't you think your working to hard?" Mary looked up at Emily who sat down across from her at the kitchen table. "You can't save everyone, honey, and you haven't been your perky self. Well, aside from last night."

Mary managed a small smile, but then sighed. "It's just I'm missing something. I keep seeing the same vampire, but I don't know what it means. The last time this happened, Bella jumped off the cliffs."

"But she's fine now, and you saved her a lot of trouble."

"She's right." Sam said. Mary didn't even know when he had came in. "We might not ask you to, but everyone is extremely grateful to you."

"But Seattle? I can save them. There is a newborn, or multiple newborns there, and they are killing people. But if I do that then the people I love will die."

Sam gave Emily a look. Emily in turn got up and walked down the hall towards the bedroom. Sam took Emily's seat. He sat there for a minute before he looked up.

In that moment, Mary could see the man Sam Uley actually was. For all his size, and commanding attitude, he was still a boy at heart. A boy who carried the world, or in his case the tribe on his shoulders.

"Mary, I know what I can do is different than you, but I think we have more in common than you think. You know my story?"

Mary nodded.

"When Jacob finally phased, I was all for giving up the Alpha spot. But even though I know he can handle it, I can't destroy him like that. I'm considered the chief of the Quileutes. Did you know that? I'm 19. Still a teenager. But the Elders. People who are easily twice my age, look to me to tell them what to do. I command a pack of hormonal boys to go out and put their lives on the line ever day, and they listen. If one of them would get hurt, I would have been the one, to have put him in danger. I understand what you are going through. But we have been given these gifts, or curses, and we need to do the best we can. I'm made to protect the humans from vampires. But if one of my tribe was in danger, I would give up any one from Seattle to save them. If that makes me a bad person, ok."

Sam put his hand over Mary's much smaller hand. She glanced up at him with tears in her eyes. She never really thought about how much this who think affected everyone.

"Mary, what you do, is amazing. You have saved lives. And when this is over with, you will have saved hundreds more. But you are only one person. You can't look for everything. Take some time for yourself, go have fun with Paul."

Mary nodded, and took out her cell phone. Dialing Paul's house. She knew he was supposed to be at home sleeping. But the only time they saw each other now a days was in school. He was always running patrol because Sam didn't trust the Cullens to their end of the bargain, and then there was that red head, and the blond that Mary was always seeing.

"_Hello?"_ Paul's sleepy voice came over the other end making Mary smile.

"_Hey, I..uh...seem to have some free time and wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?"_

There was a moment of silence, when Mary feared he fell back asleep, before Paul cleared his throat and spoke a little more clearly into the phone.

"_Yeah, uh..do you want to come over here or do you want me to come to you?"_

"_I'll come there. I think Sam is getting sick of me hanging in his house, and Bella is at my house right now with Jake."_

Paul gave her his address, and she started to walk over. She was about halfway there when she was hit with a vision. One that had her puking on the side of the road and breaking into a full out run the rest of the way to Paul's She slammed open the door, making Paul jump a full foot in the air and look around wildly.

"Get to Jake's now! He's going to phase and Bella is right there. They are in the car in the garage."

Paul hesitated for only a second before running out the door. Mary heard a soft pop, then she sunk into the couch. She looked down at the hand that usually had Bella's ring on it, only to find it missing. She then realized that it hadn't been on her hand since she was at Sam's. She had the vision without any outside help. Did that mean her power was enhancing? Was this what had happened to Alice? Or did her visions enhance because she was changed?

"You ok? You look lost in thought?" She heard a voice. She whirled around to see Paul standing in the doorway in a different pair of shorts and go figure, no shirt. Mary nodded her head then looked at him quizzically.

Paul sighed and sat down next to her. "I pulled Jake out of the car just before he phased. Apparently, Bella told him she was going to be turned into a vampire soon. Jake, well...he didn't take it that well."

"Well yeah, I mean, if someone was going to change me, what would you do?" Mary had to jump on Paul's lap, because the instant the words were out of her mouth, he started shaking. Paul wrapped his arms around her almost to the point of being painful, before burying his head in her hair. He started calming down soon after, but they sat there for a moment.

"You ok now?" Mary asked him. He nodded and twisted so he could lay back on the couch and she layed down on his chest just staring at him. His hair was starting to get a little shaggy, but it looked good. His eyes were black, but they didn't look evil or anything, they looked just intense. You could tell he was a very passionate person. His face was angular, and his nose was narrow. She realized, she didn't really know that much about him.

"Tell me about your life." She asked softly. He frowned, before looking up at the ceiling.

"My mother died when I was young. Around the age of 3 or 4. I don't really remember her that much. What I do remember, was that she was my father's life. When she died, my dad kinda lost his will to live. He was there, but he might as well not have been. He started drinking, a different girl every week, that kind of thing. I was home alone a lot growing up. It was ok, cause the Quileute take care of their own. Everyone looks out for one another. Jared's parents looked in a lot. But it's not the same, you know?"

Mary nodded. She did know. She started tracing circles on his chest while he composed himself to continue.

"By the time I hit my teen years, I had become an outcast. I was just pissed at life in general. Jared was there a lot for me, but I just hated everyone. My dad took off when I was 14 and never came back. This is a small town, and kids can be malicious when they want to be. I started to get in fights a lot. I thoughts if people feared me, they wouldn't be talking about me. Then Jared disappeared for a week. When he came back, he wouldn't even look at me. It was the same shit with my mom and dad all over again. I never felt anger like I had at that time. It was like everything I had been bottling up over the years just came out. That was when I first phased."

"So your dad took off when you were 14? Where did you live?" Mary asked.

"I stayed here. I was able to pick up some odd jobs here and there, enough to get me food. I was old enough that I wouldn't kill myself or burn the house down so the Elders just let me be. Now that I am a wolf, I get a compensation check every month since I have school and patrol. What about you? You said, you don't get along with your dad, how bad was it?"

Mary sat up so she was on his lap, and wrapped her arms around her knees. "At first it wasn't that bad. My dad would just lock me in my room. He had this fear that I was evil. But by the time I was 5, and I showed no sign of stopping, he started taking me to church. He thought I was possessed. The dunked me in a pool of holy water, and thought that would help. Of course it didn't. I think he never really loved me. He just kept me out of obligation. I rarely talked to him. He would leave money on the table when I needed new clothes, and kept the house stocked with food, but he was never there. I was never hit, but I stayed locked in my room most of the time. By the time I was 13, I realized that I should keep my visions to myself. It didn't fool him though. As soon as I froze upon touching something, I was thrown in my room again."

Mary took a deep breath, and put a hand on Paul's chest to keep him calm. "The week before I left to come here, I over heard him talking with my Aunts. They were trying to talk him into committing me. They told him about my Great Aunt Alice. The same Alice that is Alice Cullen. They told him about how they had her committed, because she was insane. I think it was then, that I knew I had to get away. I knew that I couldn't stay there anymore."

Paul wrapped his arms around her and just held her. They layed on the couch caught up in their thoughts. They knew that their lives were not the best. But they also knew that once this whole war was over, they would have the rest of their lives to make up for it. And any children they had would be the most loved kids ever.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, I think there will only be 3 more chapters left. Next is when Bella punches Jake, and the graduation party. The battle is after that, then the last chapter is Mary knocking more sense into Bella. I might write an epilogue but who knows. If you want one, I could write one. I know that the past couple chapters haven't been that up to par with the rest, but I'm sorta just trying to get this done so I can focus on other stories. As always please review.**

**~Amanda~**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Saturday passed quickly for Mary. By Sunday, Mary was nervously pacing the house trying to figure out why she felt so uneasy. Just to prove how out of it she was, when the phone rang on Sunday, she jumped about a foot high. Jacob gave her a funny look as he reached for the phone. Mary watched as his expression quickly turned stormy.

"What happened?" She asked him when he slammed the phone down. Jacob rushed around trying to find his keys before just throwing off his shoes and heading for the door.

"Jacob William Black, what happened?!" She yelled.

He turned to look at her standing there huffing and puffing. All 4' 10" of her. "Shouldn't you know?" He raised an eyebrow with a sneer on his face. Mary was shocked. She took a step back. "There was a leech in Bella's room last night. A fucking leech! Not even 20 feet from where Charlie was sleeping! Some of her things are missing. I'm going over there to see if I can track the scent or see if the pack has run across it before."

He then slammed the door. Mary stood there for a moment before falling onto her knees. She never seen it. How could she not see it? She fumbled for a vision. Anything to make it up to Jake. She closed her eyes and thought about Bella. Trying to force herself to have a vision with out touching anything. And she got one. Oh, did she get one.

_Bella was sitting on a giant bed in a beautiful room. The bed had a gold coverlet on it. Edward was on one knee in front of her. Mary took deep breaths at what was happening. Then Bella said yes._

_Jacob running, ever running, giving in to his wolf. Living out his life miserable as a wolf. Billy living alone by himself, always wondering about what happened to his son._

_Bella as a vampire. Jacob dead. The pack and the Cullens fighting against each other. Vampires in dark cloaks. Mary being changed into a vampire. The pack being dead._

Some one was shaking her. Mary ignored it as she sobbed. How could she? Does she not feel the imprint? Mary had asked both Emily and Kim and they both felt the imprint. Even little Claire hated to have Quil out of her sight. So what was so wrong with Bella's imprint?

She opened her eyes to see Billy staring at her with his hand on the phone. She jumped up and grabbed the phone out of his hand before he could call anyone.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Billy. But this has to stay quiet. I have to think." Mary didn't say anything more, she just barricaded herself in her room, Rachel's old room. She knew that it would be better to get Alice's input on this, but Alice couldn't see the wolves, and Mary couldn't see Alice. But there must be some way to have Bella with Jake and make everyone happy.

Mary pulled out her vision journal and pulled out a separate piece of paper. For now, there was the vampire problem. After that, she would deal with everything else. She read the journal front to back, then jotted down everything that came to mind that she thought was strange.

She spent the whole night staring at her notes of everything and she knew there was something missing, and it had to do with the blond haired vampire. She just needed one clue to click everything together. Laying down, she stared up at the ceiling. What the hell did the blond haired vampire have to do with anything? And how did it tie in with the red-head?

After school the next day, Mary plopped down next to Emily on her couch. Even though her mind was a thousand miles away, she immediately knew when Paul walked in the door and pulled her up on his lap. She looked into his eyes, and ran her hands through his short but shaggy hair.

When he was around, she could almost believe everything was normal. "What's wrong, you look troubled?" Paul asked. Mary wished that she could convey her visions on someone else so she could have a second opinion, and almost like he could hear her, Paul gasped.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"What?"

"I saw something, did you do it?" She scrunched up her face.

"What?"

"I saw....it looked like...a blond bloodsucker."

Mary gasped, and if Paul wasn't holding her, she would have fallen off. Her thoughts started whirling. Did she really do that? Did she put her thoughts in his head? Her mind went to when she touched Alice's hand for the first time. Did they do that? Or were they reading each other? As she was thinking it, her mind got another vision of Bella.

_Bella and Edward were laying on her bed. It was dawn, and Bella looked like she had been up all night crying. Edward looked pained, and conflicted. Bella looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. Edward looked deep in her eyes and spoke in a strangled voice, "Bella, if it hurts this much, how can it be right?" His eyes looked down to the wolf pendant she was playing with. _

Mary opened her eyes to see the pack looking at her. She noticed that she was crying. But she actually felt Bella's pain in that one, and it was almost the same thing that she would have felt if she ever had to leave Paul. Mary understood that Bella had chosen to leave Jacob for Edward. She sighed.

"It's ok, guys. Nothing to do with anything." Paul didn't look like he believed her, but said nothing. He just pulled her back into him and she glanced at the TV. It was the news and it was showing about how there were now over almost 20 unsolved murders and disappearances in Seattle.

"Damn vampires." She muttered. Every wolf that was in the room turned to look at her in what could be only horror. Her eyes widened as she thought about what she said. Sam jumped up and ran to the phone and called a mandatory pack meeting, including the elders.

An hour later, all 11 of the pack mates were there including the two new ones, Collin and Brady. And Billy, Sue, and Old Quil.

"Mary said something earlier that makes a lot of sense. But we just don't know how, or what it means. We think that the things that are going on in Seattle have to do with vampires. The police have found badly disposed bodies, and people are missing left and right. We don't know the technical things about changing vampires, but what we understand is all it takes is one bite. We think that there is a vampire or two on the loose in Seattle."

"It might be the blond haired one that I keep seeing. I think he was the one in Bella's room." Mary said. Sam nodded and they chatted for a bit, trying to figure out what was going on.

Jacob came up to her when everyone started to leave. "Mary, I'm sorry I freaked on you. I know your doing your best." He looked down at his feet. "I just don't know what to do about her, and it scares me."

Mary took his giant hand in her tiny one. The contrast in sizes was almost comical. "It's ok, Jake. I have an idea that I got earlier, and I think it might work. Just keep showing her how much you love her. And that she doesn't have to change for you. I'll deal with the rest. But for now, these vampires are priority."

He nodded and walked her out and back to their house. They were almost to the house when Mary got another vision. She grimaced and looked to glare at Jake. "On Friday, you might want to watch out. Because _I_ do have a crow bar."

She left him standing dumbfounded in the front yard, while she went to the garage to get a crow bar and take it to her room. If Bella ever asked for it, Mary had it. And even if Bella didn't want it, well....the wolves could always use some sense knocked into them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok this is the last chapter. I cheated a little and skipped the next few days. No pun intended but this story was going to the dogs and I wanted to get it finished. Hope you all enjoyed it, and I will be putting a little something on my profile for you to vote on my next main story. Love you guys for your reviews and I hope this lived up to your expectations.**

**~Amanda~**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Mary stood in front of the two story little white house. Behind her was a rusty old red pickup truck, and there was a cruiser parked in the drive way. Even though the Volvo wasn't there, she knew Edward was. She sighed. She had hoped to do this without him here. Yesterday was the newborn fight, and she figured he would want to spend it with his family.

The past week was a literal hell for her. Jacob moped around the house. Paul was mad at her for skipping out on the bonfire, and she had been trying to perfect her plan to get Bella back to Jacob. But it seemed that no matter what she did, something interfered. Mary glared at her phone as it started to vibrate again. It had been doing that since she hitched a ride into Forks with Sue a little bit ago. Alice had seen what she was going to do, and apparently didn't like it. Well tough for Alice.

Taking one more deep breath, she walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door. It opened a second later, and Charlie smiled down at her. "Mary, what are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to talk to Bella. Can I just go up?"

"Please, I don't know what's going on, but I heard her in there crying all night. I hope that _boy_ didn't do anything to her again."

Mary grimaced. "No, I think this one was all Bella. I'll see what I can do. Thank you, Charlie, and have a good day at work."

He nodded to her, before grabbing his jacket and shoulder harness and walking out the door. Mary was stopped in the middle of the stairs by Edward. He looked pained, and hesitant, but she could sense a acceptance in his eyes.

"I know what your going to do." He told her. Mary nodded, and just stared at him with a stony face. The same one she learned off the pack. Edward seemed to deflate in front of her.

"I never wanted this for her....but she was always insistent. I wanted her to live a full human life. Get married, have kids. But I couldn't stay away. I love her, and my will power is wearing down. I can't deny her anymore." He seemed to take a un-needed breath and continued, "If you think this will make her happy. Happier than she would be with me, and stay human, then do it."

Mary reached out and touched his hand. "Edward, you are a good man. Any woman would be lucky to have you. But Bella, has a soul-mate already. There is someone out there for you. I think.....I think this will work, if you and your family stick around. I think...she would have been ok, if your family had stayed last time. She didn't only lose you, she lost a whole family."

He nodded, then disappeared. Taking a deep steadying breath, Mary continued up the stairs and walked into Bella's room. She was curled up on the bed, looking like someone had just ripped out her heart, then told her she only had hours to live. She was clutching at the bracelet on her wrist. Mary walked over and sat next to her. Gently putting a hand on her shoulder, she began to talk.

"Bella, I know you believe that this is the way it's supposed to be, but it's not. Your not meant to live as a vampire. Your meant to stay human, get married and have little babies. You can't honestly believe that you could just walk out of Charlie's life when he just got you back?"

Sniffles were heard, then Bella lifted her head to look at Mary. "I love Edward, Mary. Jacob will find someone else. I know you said he won't, but your visions can be wrong."

Mary shook her head sadly. Why was she so stubborn. Tactic change. "Describe your self before you came to Forks to me."

Bella looked confused but did so. "I had to grow up too fast, my mother, even though I love her, was more of the child. I never related to other people my age. I stayed in the background at school, got good grades, and that was it."

Mary nodded. "Didn't you ever crave to let loose, and have fun?"

"Yes, but I had responsibilities." Mary nodded again.

"I've seen how you act around both the Cullens and the Pack. I love the Cullens, you know that. Alice is my blood relative. But, they are stuck up. They look young, but once a vampire is changed, they are frozen how they were when they were changed. They are old fashioned, and just plain old. I know you, Bella. That is not the life for you. You value the small things. Family, love, all the things you should cherish. You would not be happy being surrounded by all that wealth. They just through money away. Yes, they donate, but the only things they cherish are the things from their human lives.

"When you come down to the reservation. I can see all the tension run out of your body. Your happy, and carefree. You have fun, and let loose. Isn't that what you want?"

"I love Edward. I want to be a vampire, and live with him forever."

Mary jumped up and clenched her fists. "Damn it, Bella! Do you even hear yourself?! You sound like a soldier who has been captured by the enemy. Your just repeating the same thing over again, but you never say what you really want to say! What is the real reason, you didn't chose Jacob, because I know damn well that you love him the same if not more than Edward."

Finally, she got a reaction. Bella jumped up too, almost towering over Mary, her eyes flashing in rage. "You want to know why? Because I don't want to let myself love Jacob just so he can up and leave me somewhere down the line. So I'm taking the safer road. Because I'm not brave, I'm selfish, and want to spare myself the heart ache. You told me once that sometimes the easier road is best, well, this is easier than watching the man I love fall in love with someone else, while I watch from a distance!"

Mary's eyes were wide, and Bella was huffing and puffing.

"Fuck! I'm going to kill that bastard! I told him, I told him this would happen, but does he listen to me, nooooo. He never listens to me. I'll have Paul brake his neck!" Mary turned back to Bella from her pacing and put a hand on each side of Bella's head.

"Trust me, Bella. Believe in what you see, it is the truth. Please, if there is a God, let this work." Mary mumbled the last sentence then looked deep in Bella's eyes pushing every vision that she had into her.

_Bella sat on a wooden bench on first beach, Jacob in front of her with a engagement ring, "Bella, my imprint, my love, please marry me?"_

_Bella walking down the aisle and Jacob waiting. Carlisle was the officiator, Edward and some strawberry blond in the audience with the rest of the Cullens, the pack and Renee, Phil, Charlie, and Billy._

_Bella in a hospital bed holding a little blue blanket, looking up at Jacob who was holding a pink blanket._

_Bella sitting on the porch with Rosalie laughing while Jacob, Jasper, Emmet, and Edward played with two little black haired kids._

_Bella watching as two little kids played with a russet colored wolf._

_Bella watching as her kids went off to school then graduated then got married for their selves. All with the Cullens watching with smiles on their faces, and Bella hand in hand with Jacob._

_**Then it switched. **_

_Charlie, Renee, and Phil were standing in front of a casket, the pack and Billy scowling at the woods in the distance. The Cullens were standing in the back of the mass, but Bella stood in the woods watching over her own funeral, not being able to cry._

_Charlie's funeral not even 6 months later. He got careless at work since he had nothing to live for. _

_Jacob's funeral. 2 years after Charlie's. They say that werewolves are indestructible. But not even a supernatural force can fix a broken heart._

_20 years later, Bella is standing next to 3 cloaked men, with red eyes. She is part of the Volturi guard. She can't deal with the heart ache she brings to Edward. Knowing that she is in love with a dead man and that she chose wrong. She punishes herself the only way she knows how. By killing what her true love, fought so hard to protect._

Both Mary and Bella were on the floor, sobbing. Slowly, Bella pulled away from Mary, and looked down at her left hand. She gently pulled off the beautiful antique ring on her left ring finger and handed it to Mary. Then she got up and ran out the door.

Mary smiled. Finally, finally everything would be as it should be. Now, to get Edward to give Tanya a chance.

**The End**


	21. AN

**A/N: New Story.**

My poll for my new story closes tomorrow around midnight. So far,

My Isabella Uley is in the lead with Lions, Tigars, and Wolves following in a close second.

But I just wanted to tell everyone, the I do plan on posting on Lions, Tigers, and Wolves, and also

Hybrid Technically every once in a while. I just need a main focus.

I also have an idea for a few Jasper fics. One with him and Bella, and

another with him and a OC.


End file.
